No tan diferente
by Frigga96
Summary: James Barnes es preso de su mente manipulada, Andrea es presa de su pasado y sus habilidades...Deberán luchar por no caer nuevamente en la trampa de sus oscuras historias. (pre-civil war, pero pueden haber spoilers)(BuckyxOC)(No muy buen sumario, dame una chance)
1. Las coincidencias

**Aquí vamos con un nuevo proyecto...Esta vez muy diferente a las fics de Star wars que acostumbro, pero espero que agrade igual! Adoro a Bucky desde tiempos inmemorables(? y siempre tuve ganas de hacer un fic sobre este personaje. Así que aquí vamos...No sé cuantos capítulos me va a llevar...También depende mucho de la recepción que tenga la historia, voy a jugar con la redacción desde diferentes puntos de vista, ya sea de mi personaje, bucky o "autor" y bueno...Me dejo de tanta charla, aquí va:**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: Las coincidencias._

-He encontrado su ubicación… - Un señor de mirada dura y traje demasiado prolijo hablo mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas.

-Señor, ¿Esta seguro? Hemos buscado por tanto tiempo y tantos destinos erróneos… Podríamos volver a poner en riesgo todo lo logrado.

-Estoy seguro.

* * *

 _Profundo sueño…Algunos rayos de luz lograban filtrarse entre mis parpados pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para interrumpir mis últimas dignas horas dedicadas a dormir. Hasta que...oh demonios…dónde dejé el teléfono…Saqué mi mano y el frío automáticamente hizo erizar mi piel mientras tanteaba sobre la mesa buscando el maldito aparato que no paraba de sonar…_ \- ¿Quién llama a esta hora? – gruñí y continué buscando, negándome a abrir los ojos… _De todos modos, el sueño ya se había ido y solo era una lucha por prolongar más algo…que ya terminó._

-Aquí – tomé con fuerza el teléfono y lo acerqué a mi oído…Pero ya era tarde, quién quiera que sea…Que había tomado el coraje de llamarme a las 7 de la mañana…Había cortado. Suspiré y volví a aflojarme sobre el cómodo colchón.

Obviamente no iba a volver a dormirme por unos pocos minutos…En una hora debía estar en la cafetería/bar en la que trabajaba y cumplir mi horario de medio día.

Una ducha de unos largos minutos, me coloqué un abrigo ya que el invierno cada vez estaba más cerca y en pocos minutos estaba en la calle, caminando a paso acelerado a la parada del bus.

-Llegas tarde otra vez – Mi compañera, Camila era extremadamente puntual y disfrutaba demasiado regañarme, al principio era algo molesto, pero luego me acostumbre a su carácter.

Sólo sonreí y comencé con mi trabajo…Un buen número de personas aguardaban por su café con medialunas, el pedido más habitual, y algún que otro té, o alguna especialidad de la repostería.

Los clientes solían ser siempre los mismos, que habituaban desayunar aquí y otros también conocidos que desesperadamente venían a la hora del almuerzo por algo que comer y luego continuar con su trabajo.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre John?- Coloqué una tasa frente al sujeto elegante, con una corbata bastante ajustada.

-S…Si Andy, por favor – Extraño sujeto acelerado…John siempre parecía que lo hubieran conectado a 220, o hubiera tomado 20 tazas de café juntas.

 _No me he presentado, me llamo Andrea, algunos se atreven a decirme Andy, pero la verdad, no me agrada mucho, tengo 20 años y durante la mañana trabajo como mesera en esta cafetería, y durante la noche…Suelo cantar en diferentes bares de la zona, incluso aquí alguna que otra vez…Ahora sí, continuo._

Serví su café cortado, acompañado de dos sconnes, él sonrió y luego prácticamente se zambulló sobre lo que tenía servido delante.

A eso de las 10.30, 11 de la mañana el ambiente comienza a tranquilizarse y hay mucho menos movimiento en el lugar…Por lo que al terminar de asear algunas cosas que habían quedado de la hora del desayuno, me apoyé sobre el largo mostrador y comencé a cambiar de canal en el televisor que programación muy interesante no proveía…

Me distraje varios minutos observando el resumen del programa informativo y luego algo llamó rotundamente mi atención. En una mesa…Bastante alejada de aquí, había un muchacho, solitario, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero y una gorra que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

-Cami…Camila… ¿Ese está atendido?- Pero mi amiga y compañera estaba demasiado concentrada en su teléfono celular y sin siquiera mirar en dirección al sujeto, soltó en forma de quejido un – nn…no sé –

-Okey, iré yo. – suspiré rogando que no sea algún tipo de maniático, antisocial o un "cliente difícil" de esos que te dan ganas de quitarte el delantal y usar las cintas para ahorcarlo, o tirarle el café caliente en sus partes nobles. Me acerqué lentamente, con un pequeño anotador en mi mano y una lapicera en la otra…El sujeto no notó mi presencia…O evitaba mi mirada.

Me aclaré la voz – Buen día… - sonreí y continué - ¿Qué puedo servirle? –

El sujeto rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos, algo sorprendido por mi cercanía, lo que me obligó a retroceder un paso, y rápidamente me miró con unos enormes ojos azules…Que azules… -Eh…yo… un café – tenía un extraño tono, como extranjero, de algún país extraño.

Yo sonreí y tomé nota – ¿Nada para acompañar? –

Pero solo me miró confundido, rodeé los ojos – El café, ¿No quiere nada para acompañarlo? Una galleta… - Pero él solo negó con la cabeza como si cada palabra que utilizara le fuera cobrada.

Yo solo asentí y me dirigí a la cafetera a preparar su pedido mientras por dentro solo me convencía de que era algún tipo de rarito, antisocial que odia el contacto. Pocos minutos después y luego de algunas miradas más de sorpresa, estaba tomando su café y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, cuándo poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando nuevamente de gente, a la hora del almuerzo.

Una nueva hora bastante atareada y pronto estábamos en la calle junto a mi amiga, de regreso a casa.

* * *

-¿Hoy cantarás en la cafetería nuevamente?- Camila se colocaba su pequeña mochila sobre la espalda, mientras avanzábamos por la acera.

Me abroché la campera y luego la miré – Naa, hoy cantaré en un café/bar llamado "Cicero" justo como la obra Chicago –reí…Porque aparentemente yo sola entendería mi comentario –

Camila me miró entendiendo poco – Maldita fanática del teatro… -rió y luego de darme un beso en la mejilla se alejó por otra dirección. – Mucha suerte hoy.

Una caminata aburrida, mínima cantidad de gente, y ya estaba en casa. Me quité las zapatillas arrojando una a cada lado por la habitación y me arrojé a mi cama nuevamente, para caer en un profundo sueño hasta la tarde…Que debería prepararme para cantar en el interesante bar.

Luego de varias horas de sueño me encerré en el baño para tomar un buen baño de inmersión…

Vivía en el último piso de un complejo de 3 niveles…Beneficios, una terraza un poco más grande y el ruido de la lluvia chocar con el techo, sonido que considero extremadamente relajante…Y para mi sorpresa, el clima había cambiado rotundamente esta tarde…

Pronto algunos relámpagos cubrían toda la habitación dónde yo aún continuaba sumergida en el agua y las gotas comenzaron a caer.

-Oh…desearía quedarme aquí toda la noche – murmuré para mis adentros y cerré los ojos.

Adios relajación, varios ruidos me hicieron saltar bastante exaltada del agua...Miré a mis alrededores y me cubrí con una toalla para salir lentamente de la habitación…No se oían muy lejos…Pero luego estos ruidos se habían trasladado al techo.

-Es la tormenta…Debe ser una rama de un árbol – murmuré para mis adentros intentando calmarme…Comprobé que todas las puertas estén con sus respectivas llaves y trabas y luego continué cambiándome.

* * *

 _Últimos minutos, respiración honda, presentador y allí estaba, frente a un público bastante numeroso._

Varias mesas, casi todas llenas de gente, disfrutando de un buen trago o un café humeante, una luz tenue impedía ver sus rostros por completo y pronto la música comenzó a sonar… Reflectores que enceguecían. Andrea comenzó a hacer lo que sabía…Cantando alguna vieja canción de Jazz que encajaba perfectamente con la atmósfera clandestina del lugar. Meseras a paso acelerado llevando pedidos…Ella siempre prefería mirar a un punto fijo, evitar enfocarse en alguna u otra persona…Para evitar desconcentrarse o perder la atención en el público…Pero algo llamó su atención…Algo que provocó que se distrajera bastante y por unos segundos, esto se notara frente al público.

Titubeo por unos segundos para luego reintegrarse nuevamente a lo que sería su última canción, con la visión lateral notaba algunos gestos del dueño del lugar, bastante molesto, pero su atención estaba en otro lado… ¿Era ese el mismo sujeto que había atendido en la mañana? Cabello medianamente largo, ahora no llevaba una gorra, pero podría jurar que llevaba la misma campera…Y ese rostro casi escondido en las tinieblas de sus oscuras mechas. Cicero quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de Andrea y a unas más del café donde trabajaba…Podría ser una simple coincidencia…Pero su mirada clavada en ella desde que empezó el show no le permitía convencerse al 100%.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir…Si quieres ser una artist…-ella lo interrumpió, totalmente fuera de la conversación.

-Entiendo Larry, está bien, lo lamento… Sabes que no te decepcionaré –Le dio un beso en la mejilla al cuarentón de nariz colorada, se colocó su sacón que llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas.

Larry, el dueño del lugar, suspiró y con una media sonrisa continuó – ¿No te quedarás a tomar algo con nosotros? –

-No, lo siento…Debo irme – su cabeza definitivamente, aun continuaba con el extraño sujeto. –Salió por una puerta lateral del bar y comenzó su caminata por las oscuras y frías calles. No había dejado de llover, grandes charcos cubrían el suelo y una brisa helada hacía que las gotas de lluvia comiencen a tapizar su rostro.

-Me niego a pagar un taxi por tan pocas cuadras- susurró para sus adentros y se colocó la capucha.

 **Andrea solía ser muy perceptiva…** _Y fanática de seguir lo que su intuición le decía…Hace varias cuadras sentía otra presencia…Alguien… Sensación que la obligo a voltear varias veces y no encontrar nada. Sin embargo se limitó a acelerar el paso y más al notar con el rabillo del ojo, que el individuo que al parecer venía siguiéndola, ya no se preocupaba en esconderse._

Hasta que tomó coraje y volteó, caminando rápidamente hacia el individuo, notar que sus sospechas no eran erróneas y este sujeto era el mismo del café, y del bar la hizo enfurecer mucho más y uno…En momentos de presión puede hacer cualquier cosa. Inmediatamente el sujeto detuvo su paso y enfrento a Andrea.

Ella totalmente enfadada comenzó a gritarle – ¡Yo no sé si eres un enfermo obsesivo o que! pero te recomiendo que dejes de seguirme. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no me he dado cuenta? ¿Qué demonios te suced…- su monólogo que prometía ser largo, terminó rápidamente, cuándo el sujeto la tomó con una fuerza extremadamente anormal y con una sola mano la arrastró de un empujón contra la pared más cercana en uno de los pasillos que conectaban los edificios.

Algo estaba mal en ese brazo, era imposible que solo apoyándolo sobre su abdomen le impedía despegarse de la pared…El sujeto tenía el rostro cubierto de algunas mechas completamente mojadas por la lluvia y sus ojos parecían tenían ese reflejo extraño que había llamado tanto la atención esa mañana.

Andrea se quejo de dolor, completamente asustada y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas. - ¿Qué quieres? – gritó. – ¡Suéltame maldito! – intentó safarse y trató de darle una patada en la parte baja, pero casi adivinando sus movimiento, en pocos segundos la muchacha se encontraba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor bajo los efectos de un buen golpe en el estómago.

 _El sujeto avanzó hacia ella y cuándo intentó agacharse para estar a su altura ella esta vez sí logro tomar impulso y darle una buena patada en la quijada, con el mismo envión del golpe aprovechó para pararse y salir corriendo._

Pero a los pocos metros fue interceptada por un puñal que se clavó en su cintura y la hizo gemir de dolor y caer al suelo nuevamente, ensuciando sus manos con todo el barro del pavimento y golpeando su nariz…

-Maldición – tragó la sangre que comenzó a sentir recorriendo su garganta. Continuaba boca abajo, intentó tantear el puñal que sobresalía de su cintura pero no tuvo el coraje de sacarlo, gritó nuevamente.

 ** _Andrea continuaba maldiciendo y negando para su interior. -No quiero hacerlo._**

Cuando quiso darse cuenta el sujeto estaba nuevamente frente a ella, tomándola del cuello de su remera, con la intención de levantarla. Ahora sus ojos estaban fuera de sí, un rostro de completa ira estaba plasmado en su cara - _¡ERES MI MISIÓN!_ – le gritó sin temer que alguien más lo escuchara.

- _ **No, otra vez**_ – susurró para sus adentros - Demonios, estoy muy débil –gimió al notar cuánta sangre había perdido y tomó coraje para lo que iba a hacer…Sin pensarlo más se safó , dolorosamente por la daga, de la remera que la mantenía sujeta al tipo que la arrastraba por el pavimento y a tiempo contado mientras aún caía al suelo de espalda extendió sus manos hacia él y todo sucedió en segundos…El individuo fue desplazado varios metros y comenzó a gritar de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo…Imágenes muy borrosas y poco claras llegaron a la mente de Andrea _"Nieve, armas…muchas, un símbolo que creía conocer y un muchacho rubio que parecía desnutrido"_ Las imágenes se detuvieron cuándo finalmente colisionó contra el suelo y la daga terminó de enterrarse, soltó otro grito de dolor y todo se tornó oscuro.

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue muy introductorio de mi oc "Andrea" Sin embargo, para que no sea tan aburrido voy a subir pronto el capítulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado y se re miiiil agradecen los comentarios.**

 **Frigga.**


	2. Memorias

_Capítulo 2: Memorias._

Andrea:

Oscuro, frío y oscuro…Todo se sentía así, y un fuerte dolor que llegaba hasta mis uñas…Me negaba a abrir los ojos, no sabía con que panorama me iba a encontrar, pero eso iba a esperar aunque sea unos minutos. Al menos de lo que estaba segura es que no estaba encerrada en una extraña sala de contención ya que a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos se oía el ruido de una ciudad comenzando a despertar.

No quise esperar más, lentamente abrí mis pesados párpados y sentí como mi cabeza se rajaba en 2 al dejar entrar sin filtro los rayos del sol por mis ojos, cuándo logre acostumbrar mi vista a la iluminación comencé a observar el lugar…Una pequeña habitación, equipada con lo mínimo, una mesa de luz, la cama en la que estaba acostada, una amplia ventana por la que entraba toda esa luz solar, un pasillo que aparentemente llevaba a la cocina y dos puertas, supongo que una sería la de salida y otra la del baño… Todo estaba en completo silencio…Demasiado. Yo solo estaba cubierta con las sabanas de la cama y una fina camiseta que llevaba debajo de toda mi ropa de invierno, aún cubierta con la sangre del episodio de anoche…

Levante la sabana lentamente y pude observar que mi estomago se encontraba completamente vendado de lado a lado, reforzado en la zona cercana a dónde había sufrido la herida. Quise levantar el vendaje para corroborar la gravedad pero un fuerte dolor me hizo soltar todo con rapidez.

Para cuando levanté la vista, parado en los pies de la cama estaba él…Él sujeto que me dio esa interesante golpiza y el mismo de las extrañas visiones. Llevaba el pelo suelto, como de costumbre, ahora limpio, una camiseta gris y pantalones negros y su mirada estaba expectante.

Rápidamente me alteré bastante y me arrastré hacia atrás hasta chocarme con el respaldo de la cama.

-N…no – titubeo – No temas.

Lo miré y rodee los ojos, ¿Era una broma? Como no voy a temerle… - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde me tienes? –exigí respuestas.

-Estás a salvo – él comenzó a acercarse por un lateral de la cama.

-Aléjate – gruñí. - ¿Para quién trabajas?

-Eso no importa ahora – su voz era neutra…Todo el tiempo el mismo tono, era indescifrable, abrió un cajón de la mesa de luz y sacó una caja. –Debo curar tu herida – Intentó quitar las sabanas pero lo detuve rápidamente, extendiendo mi mano de manera amenazante.

-¡Puedes detenerte por un segundo! Maldición, necesito explicaciones. –Estaba desesperada.

-Estás en un departamento y no voy a hacerte daño. Eso es suficiente por ahora – Suspiró y me miró – Déjame curarte eso, luego hablaremos.

Suspire y lo miré intentando estudiarlo…No parecía mentir, su mente se encontraba con cierta molestia que no podía definir, pero necesitaba esas curaciones… Me incliné sobre un costado de la cama dejando a la vista los vendajes que cubrían el amplio corte.

 _Apenas su mano…Esa mano con fuerza sobrenatural, que aparentemente era una prótesis metálica, tocó mi piel, todo mi cuerpo se erizó por completo, helado, extraño… Quitó los vendajes y un tajo bastante largo…Ahora cocido recorría gran parte de mi cintura._

-Dime tu nombre… - susurré mientras el sujeto comenzaba a colocar un extraño líquido que provocaba un ardor insoportable…

-No tengo nombre – él continuo.

-¿ **Bucky** no es un nombre? – me apoyé sobre mis codos para inclinarme un poco y lograr verlo a la cara…Había oído ese nombre en las visiones que tuve al ingresar a su mente.

Su mirada se endureció un poco y luego soltó un largo suspiro – James.

-Entonces Bucky es tu…-

-Bucky es nada…Simplemente no uses ese nombre…Esto va a doler un poco – comenzó a pasar una gasa con cierta presión por los puntos, obligándome a apretar los dientes.

* * *

La curación finalizó en unos pocos minutos y con ayuda de sus manos Andrea se sentó en la cama para observarlo.

-James… ¿Por qué intentaste raptarme? –

Él miraba hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada – Te lo he dicho…Era mi misión, lo es, la información que me proveen es reducida, solo sé lo necesario para cumplir mi objetivo… - Comenzó a pasar su mano sana por su brazo metálico – Como ubicaciones, lugares que frecuentas, horarios… Lo siento.

Ella tronó sus dedos, algo nerviosa - ¿Y por qué no has terminado con tu misión? –

James se puso de pie y la miró nuevamente – Porque has visto en mí cosas que yo desconozco…Y quiero ver…Cuándo entraste a mi mente…viste cosas que yo no.

-¿Cómo que no las ves? Son recuerdos James, es…-

-Ese es el punto… - Él caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó allí por unos minutos.

Ella se quedó atónita…Y luego decidió cambiar de tema para disminuir un poco la tensión de la atmósfera – Me llamo Andrea.

Una pequeña y vaga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –Lo sé, lo leí en tu expediente.

-Eso es invasivo – ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se aclaró la voz – James…Necesito volver a mi casa…Ir a trabajar… Tengo una vida – Después de todo, el sujeto seguía siendo un desconocido con demasiadas preguntas sin resolver. Andrea comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo con que defenderse en caso de querer salir corriendo por la puerta de salida más cercana.

El rostro de James volvió a endurecerse, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma –No, no puedes irte.

-¿Por qué no? – ella se puso de pie bastante molesta.

-Ellos… Ellos ya deben estar buscándonos… Además debes ayudarme. – él comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Detente ahí – levantó un poco la voz y luego miró hacia sus pies helados, notando que no llevaba más que su ropa interior, inmediatamente sus mejillas se pusieron muy calientes, miro hacia todos lados bastante nerviosa y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en él - ¿Qué tenían que ver mis pantalones con mi herida?- inquisitoriamente.

James rascó su cabello unos segundos, estaba algo nervioso, y una sensación extraña, desconocida recorría su interior al encontrarse con ese panorama –Estaban llenos de barro y…sangre. – Continuó observándola por unos segundos más incomodando por completo a la chica.

-Deja de mirarme… En serio. No les temo a quienes me estén buscando, lo han hecho por varios años y he logrado evadirlos, no será diferente - tomó su sacón de la silla que estaba a unos pocos metros y se lo colocó, suspiro y luego dio unos pasos más hacia la puerta – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Rápido e intimidante, James avanzó y se colocó frente a ella, casi sin respetar el espacio personal – No puedes irte, en serio, necesito saber que viste – abrió sus brazos intentando detenerla.

-Vamos, déjame ir – Andrea comenzó a forcejear tratando de escapar por algún rincón.

Él extendió sus brazos y la tomó de los hombros inmovilizándola - ¿Qué viste? – gruñó.

Andrea apretó sus dientes y luego lo miró – ¡Es tu pasado! Búscalo tú – rápidamente lo desplazó de sí con un campo de fuerza y salió corriendo por la puerta rápidamente, tan rápido que había olvidado colocarse zapatos, sintió pasos detrás de ella, por lo que ignoró esto y continuo bajando las escaleras a paso acelerado. Los puntos de su herida dolían demasiado y podría jurar que algo se había abierto ahí con los movimientos fuertes. Los pasos eran cada vez más alejados, suspiró aliviada y abrió la puerta del hall, que la llevaría fuera de lo que aparentaba ser un viejo edificio domiciliario.

* * *

Al salir miró a su alrededor, aparentaba ser mediodía y la gente caminaba a paso acelerado como de costumbre en una ciudad en pleno horario activo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, intentando perderse entre la multitud, la gente la observaba como si fuera una loca, o un indigente, despeinada, descalza, sus ojeras probablemente llegaban al suelo y su rostro parecía el de alguien completamente perdido.

 _De repente un sujeto muy elegante, de traje y anteojos de sol negros se colocó frente a ella._

- **Andrea Carlson** , que gusto verla…

Andrea evitó su mirada e intentó esquivarlo, pero rápidamente otro sujeto se colocó frente a ella – Nos gustaría dar un paseo contigo…¿No es un hermoso día para tomar un paseo? – desabotonó su saco y disimuladamente le mostró un chaleco completamente cargado de explosivos –Yo creo que eso sería muy placentero ¿No es así? –miró al otro sujeto y con una amplia sonrisa asintió.

-Tomé mi brazo señorita – le ofreció uno de sus brazos y allí Andrea comprendió que no tenía alternativa… Si no aceptaba, mucha gente inocente, incluso ella morirían, sin siquiera conocer el motivo o razón. Todo estaba volviendo a ser como antes…Mucho antes. Antes de tomar el brazo del sujeto miró atrás y notó que una amplia camioneta negra estaba detenida frente al edificio dónde estaba James.


	3. Incógnitas

_Capítulo 3: Incógnitas_

Andrea:

Apenas subimos a la camioneta que nos esperaba a menos de una cuadra noté que era blindada, y un buen arsenal de armas estaba guardado bajo del asiento delantero, el conductor, a juego con el resto de los sujetos, estaba vestido con traje y lentes de sol oscuros. Me sentaron en el medio e inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar.

-Mucho tiempo desde su último trabajo, Carlson…¿Porqué se ausentó?

Yo solo me mantuve en silencio, no quería responderles, no quería estar ahí, no quería volver a pasar por todo lo que había pasado.

\- Nuestro soldado…Veo que lo ha conocido…-sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Quién es él? – lo miré arqueando una ceja.

-Probablemente tu futuro compañero de trabajo…Aunque cuando vuelvas a verlo…No sera el mismo – miró al otro sujeto y rió.

Comencé a pensar en posibles formas de escape, si ya estaba jugada, iba a arriesgarme, debía hacerlo.

* * *

-Nuestros empleados…-sacó una valija de abajo del asiento y comenzó a preparar una inyección con un extraño fluído, los ojos de Andrea se abrieron ampliamente – son muy particulares…-le quitó el seguro a la aguja, pero inmediatamente todo se detuvo…Las partículas volaban lentamente y la joven extendió sus manos tocando sus cabezas, automáticamente los hombres comenzaron a gritar intentando quitarse las manos de Andrea de sus cabezas, el conductor también se veía afectado, ya que comenzó a maniobrar la camioneta que había perdido el control – DÉJENME SALIR- gritó Andrea, incrementando el poder.

A uno de los sujetos le había comenzado a sangrar la nariz, y todas sus venas comenzaban a sobresalir.

Con la voz casi tomada uno de ellos le gritó al conductor – INYECTALA, ¡YA!

El conductor se arrojó hacia los asientos de atrás, dejando que finalmente el automóvil colisione contra un edificio, provocando que Andrea se desconcentre y en el impacto se golpee fuertemente la cabeza contra el techo, todos fueron gravemente afectados, pero en ese momento el chofer del coche aprovechó para tomar la jeringa, ya preparada y clavársela en el hombro a la joven en su desvanecimiento. Pronto todo se tornó borroso y Andrea terminó de desvanecerse.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 _-No, no puedo aceptar…- Andrea se tronó los dedos, algo nerviosa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras y su rostro bastante cansado._

 _-Señorita, piénselo, sus habilidades…Podrían ayudar más de lo que usted cree._

 _-Yo no lo veo así._

 _-Me gustaría que considere esta oferta- El sujeto arrastró una carpeta por la mesa hasta su alcance y se puso de pie._

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Entreabriendo los ojos, una escena aún demasiado borrosa se presentó ante ella… Paredes metálicas, extraños aparatos, una silla, intentó levantar sus brazos pero algo se lo impidió, a duras penas pudo observar que se encontraba muy bien amarrada a la silla en la que reposaba. Su corazón se aceleró bastante y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. _"No…tengo que salir de aquí"_

 _Rápidamente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, gritos desesperados, hasta llenos de ira teñían el lugar de una sensación repulsiva e inquietante. Lentamente rotó su cabeza y confirmó que no estaba sola. Un fuerte suspiro de sorpresa, allí estaba James, amarrado como ella, gritando de dolor, más bien de agonía, mientras que dos sujetos hablaban entre sí como si nada sucediera. No podía ver el rostro de uno, ya que estaba de espaldas._ El otro comenzó –Señor, le recomiendo borrar su memoria nuevamente, ha estado hablando de…cosas.

El sujeto se acercó a James dando lentos pasos –Yo creo que no, creo que esta vez…- se acercó a un tablero – aprenderá de otra manera…-giró una perilla y nuevamente comenzó a retorcerse de dolor – quiénes son sus jefes.

* * *

Andrea:

Ya no soportaba oír sus gritos, lo conocía muy poco pero nadie merecía tal tortura… Probablemente eran consecuencias de su fallida misión. No me di cuenta, pero hace un buen rato, el otro individuo, de posible menor rango, me había visto observarlos…Al finalizar la tortura, tocó el hombro del otro sujeto mientras me miraba de reojo, volví a acelerarme – Ella, ella ha despertado – El sujeto volteó y avanzó hacia mí –vuelve a sedarla, luego nos encargaremos de ella – Mi cuerpo se tensó al ver como colocaban un liquido demasiado turbio en el suero que se conectaba a mi brazo.

-Es bastante bella – el otro sujeto comentó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, parado a mi lado, esperando el efecto de ese extraño contenido.

El otro, de mayor edad – Es una lástima que… - rió y luego pasó su mano por mi brazo, sentí escalofríos, mis extremidades ya no estaban respondiendo – su mente no sea tan fácil de manipular. Ambos se miraron y luego mis ojos pesaron demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos…otra vez sedada.

Horas, días, meses…Desconozco cuánto tiempo paso, pero al momento que desperté, con un insoportable dolor de cabeza debo agregar, continuaba en el mismo lugar dónde había caído dormida bajo los efectos de un fuerte sedante. Ladeé mi cabeza y allí continuaba James, mucho más demacrado, parecía haber sufrido la peor golpiza de su vida y sin posibilidad de defenderse, sus ojos estaban rodeados de dos terribles y oscuras aureolas y sus labios secos, como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera probado una sola gota de agua.

-James…-susurré, mi voz estaba ronca y aún me dolía la herida de mi cintura, ni siquiera sabía en qué condición estaba, movió levemente su rostro pero aún no despertaba. –James – levanté un poco más mi voz y él abrió apenas sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? – su voz era un quejido.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos? – observé a mis alrededores en busca de alguna cámara.

\- Base – soltó pesadamente.

-James, teng…tenemos que salir de aquí – intentaba generar alguna reacción mayor en él, parecía no importarle nada.

-Cuidado con lo que dices – tosió y se enderezó un poco más en su silla – Hay ojos en todas partes – susurró.

Lo miré expectante – ¿Tienes alguna idea? – susurré en un tono que solo él podría oír.

-Hoy…- se quejó, estaba muy golpeado – te llevarán a una sala de contención dónde aparentemente oí, tus poderes son ineficaces, ese es tu momento. Yo no puedo hacer mucho desde aquí. - se aclaró la garganta – Pretende aparentar estar débil para ese entonces – cerró los ojos.

 _Demonios, no sabía cómo resultaría esto, yo ya no estaba para estas cosas, nunca supe controlar bien esto…Y ahora mi vida depende de cómo me desenvuelva en unos pocos segundos…Suspiré intentando calmarme y cerré mis ojos nuevamente, intentando aclarar mi cabeza._

* * *

Poco a poco nuevos susurros llamaron su atención y la profecía de James se había cumplido, estaban ingresando a la habitación dos sujetos bastante altos con un par de esposas con las que suponían llevar a la joven. Andrea se mostró desvanecida, ladeaba su cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos.

-Está muy débil. –uno le dijo al otro mientras comenzaba a quitar los seguros de sus brazos.

-No te confíes…Recuerda que no es normal – quitó los seguros de sus piernas.

-Ayúdenme – Andrea apenas hablaba, su voz totalmente quebrada.

-Idiota, no puede ni mantenerse parada – la alzó en sus brazos e inmediatamente ella aprovechó para golpearlo en el estomago y en su parte baja – ¡Te dije que no te confíes! Maldito principiante - el otro sujeto se abalanzó sobre ella, cayendo ambos al suelo, pero rápidamente rotó su cuerpo para quedar sobre él, dándole varios puñetazos en la quijada, pero ambos eran muy fuertes, el otro sujeto se reincorporó rápidamente y la tomó de las muñecas. – ¡Sueltenme! – soltó un grito y pateaba hacia todos lados, notó la mirada de James en la escena.

-Cálmate perra – gruñó uno y le pegó fuertemente en la mejilla, provocándole un leve corte con un anillo, un hilo de sangre comenzó a derramarse.

-Lo vas a lamentar, desgraciado - su mirada estaba encendida, desplazó al maldito contra la pared más cercana, y el sujeto detrás de ella comenzó a gritar, lo estaba haciendo nuevamente, algo en su rostro demostraba que no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía alternativa, la fuerza comenzó a incrementar y ambos se sacudían intentando calmar su agonía, Andrea le quitó el arma a uno de los sujetos y rápidamente le disparó al otro que se estaba recuperando, volteó sobre el suelo y le disparó en la cabeza al otro, su rostro quedó completamente salpicado de su sangre y el cuerpo cayó en seco en el suelo.

Se dejó caer unos segundos sobre el suelo, dio un gran suspiro y se puso de pie, tomando su abdomen y dirigiéndose al tablero -¿Cuál? ¿Cuál de todos es?-

-No lo sé, prueba con cualquiera – James estaba algo impaciente…Pronto miles de personas vendrían a contenerlos. Rápidamente Andrea comenzó a presionar varias teclas hasta que logró dar con la correcta, sus esposas se abrieron y automáticamente James cayó al suelo como si se tratara de una bolsa con rocas. Lo tomó de un brazo ayudándolo a reincorporarse - ¿Estás bien? – continuó observando sus marcas.

-Sí, eso no importa ahora, debemos salir de aquí. –tomó el arma del otro sujeto que yacía en el suelo y salieron corriendo por el pasillo más cercano.

-Por dónde…- Él la interrumpió.

-Solo corre – James gritó y comenzaron a correr sin dirección definida, pasando por diferentes habitaciones y complejos, maquinas, armamento, nada indicaba la salida.

-Solo nos estamos adentrando más - Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y una luz parpadeante roja acompañada de una molesta sirena indicaban que ya se habían enterado de su escape.

En su camino, James había derribado a sangre fría a varios individuos, simplemente desplazándolos a metros con su brazo, o disparándoles reiteradas veces.

Pronto, escapando de un grupo más numeroso ambos ingresaron a una extraña y sellada habitación con la palabra **_"crio_** " en pequeñas letras de bronce. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, solo algunas luces en los laterales iluminaban siluetas en la habitación, el techo estaba muy alto y el clima allí estaba helado.

El vapor comenzó a salir de sus bocas mientras continuaban adentrándose en busca de una salida. De repente la imagen a continuación helo a Andrea.

-¿Quiénes son? –susurró a James mientras continuaban a un paso más lento, frente a ellos, numerosas cápsulas metálicas individuales con escarcha en su interior, albergaban personas en completo estado de congelación.

-No lo sé, no te detengas – susurró mientras continuaba su paso dándole poca importancia.

De pronto Andrea se detuvo frente a una de éstas y comenzó a frotar el vidrio para ver con más claridad en su interior – Oh por dios – su voz se quebró totalmente y continuó viendo en el interior, negando con su cabeza –No, no, no, malditos –se aferró a la cápsula y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su respiración agitada.

-Andrea, vamos – James notó que la puerta por la que habían ingresado estaba siendo forzada del otro lado – Andrea, están por entrar. –Presionó sus dientes y la tocó por el hombro intentando hacerla entrar en razón – Hay una salida por allá, vamos, diablos – levantó su voz, la puerta estaba a punto de ceder. Andrea cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, comenzó a golpear con sus puños la cápsula metálica, lastimando sus nudillos.

Finalmente la puerta cedió y varios hombres armados estaban listos para disparar, ingresando rápidamente.

 _James no dudó en tomar a Andrea por la cintura y arrastrarla junto a él detrás de una de las cápsulas, uno de los disparos había dado en uno de los caños de refrigeración, por lo que la habitación se estaba llenando de un helado vapor. Al lograr cubrirla, comenzó a responder el fuego, las balas no durarían mucho, por lo que empujó las cápsulas provocando un efecto dominó sobre todos los hombres. Tomó a Andrea en sus brazos y ambos salieron de allí aprovechando el disturbio, cuándo logró tener un segundo para observar su estado, notó que estaba desvanecida, hablando en una lengua extraña, poco comprensible._

 _Ella también, era una gran incógnita._

* * *

 **Mi fiel lectora Cindy, graaaacias por los comentarios *.***


	4. Sin destino

_Capítulo 4: Sin destino_

Andrea estaba totalmente desconcertada, se desvanecía constantemente y no lograba mantenerse lucida, evidentemente lo que había visto la había afectado bastante y había sido una pesada carga para el soldado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- entreabriendo sus ojos logró formular una oración bastante vaga.

-No te gustaría saberlo – James la llevaba en brazos, mientras se adentraban en los enormes desagües del establecimiento, una mezcla de olores putrefactos y desagradables perforaban la nariz y ambos estaban bastante sucios, en especial el muchacho, que se había encargado de llevarla todo este recorrido.

-James…-Andrea estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero pronto volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

Él solo la observó y luego continuó caminando, sin titubear la fuerza de sus brazos en ningún momento.

* * *

James:

No sé porque la estaba rescatando, era un peso, una carga para mí, pero…era un enigma, apenas la conocí parecía una persona corriente, sin nada por qué sobresalir…Sin embargo, es extraña, misteriosa, sombría siento que es algo que tenemos en común. Y su…don, no sé si llamarlo así…Es mi única salida, la única manera de que descubra la verdad sobre todo…Sobre ese sujeto llamado Steve…Sobre mí.

Al alejarnos lo suficiente de la base, salimos en plena ciudad, desconocía dónde estábamos, pero aparentaba ser una zona costera, no disponía de dinero, identificaciones falsas ni tarjetas. Estaba sin herramientas y por el momento lo que más necesitábamos era reponernos para luego idear una estrategia con más recursos posibles. Ya casi había caído la noche y Andrea casi podía caminar por sí sola.

-Necesito que te quedes en el muelle, actúa normal…Pero quédate aquí – La obligué a sentarse cerca de unos pescadores, al parecer…estábamos en Italia, la tonada de los sujetos los delataba. Ella solo se sentó y asintió.

* * *

Andrea:

Solo aguardé, perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo, los pescadores aficionados me miraban con desagrado…Y tenían todo el derecho, olía terrible, como si hubiera decidido nadar por una zanja. El cielo era completamente estrellado, me perdí un buen tiempo observando ese panorama, permitiéndome relajarme un poco de todas las tensiones que había vivido recientemente, necesitaba bajar unos cambios, demasiada información aún no llegaba a procesar completamente en mi cabeza. Sin darme cuenta, James había regresado.

-¿Vamos cariño? – me hizo una seña, por los sujetos que estaban observándonos y extendió su mano.

Yo dudé por unos segundos y luego la acepté.

Y allí estábamos, un yate bastante grande, que pronto se alejó de las cálidas costas para adentrarse bastante en el mar.

-Italia…- Todavía no lograba creer, ni comprender como habíamos llegado tan lejos.

-Al parecer – Luego de estar lo suficientemente lejos de las costas, en un mar demasiado calmo, James había anclado el barco y estaba apoyado sobre la baranda.

-Yo…yo iré a tomar una ducha… - le dije algo dudosa, más allá de todo lo que habíamos pasado, estábamos solos en un barco, a kilómetros de la costa.

Él solo asintió y continuó observando el horizonte.

* * *

Luego de que ambos lograron quitarse esa terrible sensación de suciedad, y la noche continuaba cubriéndolos con su manto lleno de brillos. Andrea se encontraba sentada en la cama de dos plazas que disponía la habitación del lugar, observando la herida de su cintura, después de mucho tiempo, recién ahí podía controlar que todo esté bien, los puntos parecían estar sanos, a excepción de uno que parecía haberse safado, evidentemente ese le había generado todas las molestias durante todo ese tiempo. Poco notó la presencia de su compañero hasta que éste avanzó y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella. Rápidamente bajó su remera y lo miró algo ruborizada – No sabía que estabas aquí – Sus mejillas quemaban.

-Lamento incomodarte, déjame ver eso – con un solo toque algo brusco, la había dejado recostada en la cama y delicadamente levantó su remera hasta dejar visible la herida.

Andrea algo avergonzada aún y sorprendida por su brusquedad lo miró – Hace mucho no tratas con personas, ¿Cierto? – Vio que nuevamente de quién sabe dónde había tomado un botiquín y preparaba cosas para arreglar ese punto.

Él negó con la cabeza - Hace años que para lo único que vivo es para servir, sin reprochar, sin descansar, siendo usado para propósitos que no me conciernen – Ella lo observaba con atención, apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano.

Pronto había comenzado a coser el punto que se había soltado, Andrea presionó sus dientes con fuerza, soltando un leve quejido – Odio esto – gruñó.

-Ya está, no era tan grande – James le quitó importancia, dejó las cosas a un costado y luego volvió a sentarse. –Andrea –

Ella se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldo - ¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Conocías a la persona que estaba en crio, cierto? – él parecía temer al hablar de esto, movía sus manos algo inquieto.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia un lado – Sí, pero no voy a hablar de eso ahora James – clavó su mirada en el techo – No confío en ti lo suficiente.

-¿Y al menos, puedes hablarme de lo que viste en mí mente, cuando quise capturarte?- James se acercó a un pequeño mueble del que sacó una camiseta, la dejó sobre el sillón y luego se sentó expectante.

Andrea lo pudo ver en sus ojos, estaba desesperado por saber algo, lo más mínimo sobre su pasado…Y era comprensible. Debería sentirse la persona más perdida en el mundo, incluso sabiendo dónde estaba. –No fue muy claro, cabe mencionar que mi intención no era "leerte" sino provocarte dolor, hacer algo que me permita escapar…Las imágenes…Lo que se filtró, no fue intencional ,por lo que tampoco es muy lúcido. – se aclaró la voz – Nieve, mucha…Parecía ser un bosque, armas, un enorme arsenal…Sin embargo parecían antiguas. – Bucky la observaba con total atención – Y la última, a diferencia de todas las otras, era un muchacho, joven, de menos de 20 años, muy flaco, demasiado…Hasta un poco ridículo. – soltó una pequeña risa y lo miró.

Sin embargo James no sonreía para nada – Fueron visiones muy efímeras, debería volver a intentarlo para lograr algo más nítido – Pero…No entiendo, ¿No recuerdas nada de nada? – se rascó la cabeza.

-Es una buena manera de manipulación y eliminación de la autonomía…Tengo imágenes muy poco claras, no puedo conectar nada con nada, por eso. – se aclaró la voz y suspiró – te necesito.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama pensativa, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de ella, pero pronto algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, Barnes se había quitado sin pudor alguno la remera que llevaba para colocarse la que había preparado anteriormente, sin embargo su físico trabajado no había llamado tanto su atención como la enorme "costura" y cicatriz que unía la carne de su cuerpo con el brazo metálico que poseía habilidades bastante particulares. Debió haber notado su rostro, ya que él también se quedo observando cómo una mosca podría tranquilamente haber entrado y salido por la boca de Andrea. Ella reaccionó luego de unos segundos, no obstante, la curiosidad no se había desvanecido, lentamente se puso de pie – Yo…Lo siento, yo… - no lograba formular una oración y su mirada estaba exageradamente enfocada en ello. No lograba comprender como tal inserción no había provocado que se desangrara instantáneamente o que el cuerpo lo rechace.

-Adelante – James avanzó hacia ella y se quedó a unos pocos pasos, mirando hacia otro lado, dejando que algunas de sus oscuras mechas interfieran con la vista de sus profundos ojos azules.

Tímidamente acercó su mano a la unión entre su brazo y el hombro, antes de hacer contacto le dirigió una mirada, esperando aprobación y James respondió inclinando levemente su cabeza, sus ojos eran algo intimidantes pero a la vez completamente atractivos, como la luz del lucero podría atraer miles de luciérnagas, atontadas por su excesivo brillo. Finalmente acercó su dedo índice tocando la piel enrojecida por las fuertes heridas que habían en su pasado - ¿Duele? – lentamente comenzó a recorrer la longitud de las marcas. Él solo negó con la cabeza, mientras la observaba en silencio, no recordaba, no tenía memoria de la última vez que alguien lo haya tocado sin la intención de hacerle daño, o provocarle severos traumas, era una experiencia completamente extraña y así como lo sorprendía, lo mantenía totalmente alerta. – Estás nervioso, puedo sentirlo – Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha y él miró hacia otro lado para luego hablar – Un poco, y me incomoda más el hecho de que en cualquier momento puedes estar viendo lo que pienso –

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo sin permiso, no logro entender cómo es que responde a tus intenciones, como si fuera un brazo normal… - miraba atentamente la estructura metálica.

-No sé explicarlo – James negó con la cabeza – soy un monstruo, no siempre logro controlarlo totalmente.

Andrea acercó su mano al brazo metálico y pasó sus dedos delicadamente por toda la estructura - ¿Sientes algo? –

Él solo la observaba – Menos que en la piel, pero sí –

Andrea sonrió nuevamente y lo miró – **_Entonces no eres tan monstruoso._**

* * *

 **Nunca actualice tan rápido y seguido, espero poder continuar a un ritmo similar.**

 **Nuevamente gracias cindy por siempre dejar tus lindos comentarioos.**

 **Y me gustaría que si alguien más , algún alma perdida anda por ahí leyendo, comenten, vamos no sean tímidos(? siempre es motivante saber lo que piensan, y si les va gustando.**

 **muuuchas gracias por leer y saludos *-***


	5. En mil partes

_Capítulo 5: En mil partes._

Andrea:

Pronto la tensión había envuelto el ambiente, más cuando ninguno de los dos había emitido ni una sola palabra por un buen rato…Y es que la experiencia y la vida te enseñan, que a veces no son necesarias palabras para comunicarse. Lentamente me alejé y tomé una frazada de un cajón, para luego recostarme sobre la cama y cubrirme con ella. Él se colocó su camiseta y se acostó sobre el sofá, mirando hacia el techo. Pronto Morfeo hizo su trabajo en mí y caí en un profundo sueño, que hace tiempo necesitaba.

El barco se mecía lentamente con el oleaje del calmado mar, una suave brisa ingresaba por la ventana danzando lentamente con las finas cortinas…Pronto los primeros rayos de sol acariciaban el horizonte y su clara luz se colaba por cada rincón, incluso mis párpados…Poco a poco los abrí y noté que había babeado bastante la almohada – Oh por dios, espero que no haya visto esto - Las puertas que daban afuera estaban abiertas, lentamente me puse de pie y me desplacé hacia afuera con cuidado y me calmé cuando noté que quien había salido por esas puertas, era James…De espalda y sosteniendo con cierto recelo las barandas, allí estaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – me paré a unos pasos de él, mirando las profundas y azules aguas.

\- En este barco, viajaba una pareja, de la zona al parecer, encontré algo de efectivo, identificaciones, algunas tarjetas. –Me miró – no será muy difícil parecernos a ellos – me extendió la identificación de la muchacha, a decir verdad, era bastante diferente, cabello de un rojo casi encendido, muy coqueta, varias capas de maquillaje y un lunar cerca del labio. - Muy clásica, ¿y tú? –

Sin quitarla de su mano me mostró la identificación del sujeto, que para su suerte era un poco más fácil de imitar, cabello corto, muy prolijo, castaño, su barba prolija quizás era un asunto un poco complejo, pero el resto no sería problema.

-Sr. y Sra. Con…t..Continni – leyó con dificultad el apellido que usaríamos.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-

-Primero iremos a una tienda cercana comprar lo necesario para caracterizarnos…Luego buscaremos un destino en el que puedas desbloquear mi memoria.

-Eso suena algo utópico, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Vivimos de fugitivos el resto de nuestras vidas evitando ser encontrados? – Andrea sonó bastante burlona y soberbia.

-¿No es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento – se aclaró la voz – Mas adelante pensaremos que hacer luego.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde ambos estaban en alguna especie de tienda de segunda mano, buscando algo que los haga aparentar lo menos…ellos. La señora que los atendió era muy amable, algo similar a una abuela de esas que los fines de semana te alimentaban tanto que no podías moverte con facilidad.

-¿Están casados? – se acercó a Andrea mientras ella revolvía entre los vestidos.

Ella titubeó por unos segundos – eh… ssi – la miró algo nerviosa y luego tragó saliva – disculpe, es que nos casamos hace poco y aún…- la mujer rió – la costumbre.

-Claro, te entiendo querida, bueno…Tengo clientes, si necesitas algo me avisas – Andrea sonrió y asintió mientras la mujer se perdía entre los percheros.

Fue hacia dónde se encontraba James a ver cómo iba todo y para su sorpresa, él ya estaba listo. Una camiseta simple, gris, de mangas largas…su clásico guante cubría su mano, unos jeans y zapatos oscuros – Esto… esto no es práctico - señaló sus jeans y zapatos.

-No es para tanto, hay que cortar tu cabello – Tenía algunos vestidos para probarse, por lo que ingresó a uno de los vestidores – quédate del otro lado, ya nos vamos – Mientras ella se probaba algunos de los vestidos que eligió del otro lado de la cortina, James estaba de pie, cual guardaespaldas – Así que… Estamos casados -

Un golpe se oyó del otro lado, aparentemente la expresión había exaltado a la joven, que segundos después salió del vestidor con un vestido rojo, ceñido en la cintura y acampanado hasta arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos bajos a juego – ¿Debemos mantener la coartada no? – se dirigió a pagar y poco tiempo después estaban nuevamente en el barco.

* * *

-Quédate quieto – ella susurró mientras acercaba una tijera a su rostro.

-¿Estás segura de lo que harás? – él la miró algo desconfiado.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí a quien quieres pedirle que lo haga?- colocó su mano en su cintura.

-Hazlo – bajó un poco la mirada.

Pronto las mechas comenzaron a caer al suelo, dejando ver inevitablemente el rostro del sujeto, tomó su mentón con su dedo índice y lo subió con cuidado, para cortar su flequillo – Listo… No está tan mal… -terminó con algunos detalles.

James se puso de pie e ingresó al baño para mirarse al espejo, y la imagen frente a él lo dejó congelado…Allí, reflejado, si no fuera por la creciente barba, estaba el joven… _El joven sonriente de sus recuerdos, una de las pocas imágenes de su pasado que habían logrado arraigarse a su mente_. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus labios se tensaron.

Andrea se acercó lentamente - ¿Está todo bien? Puedo arreglarlo si…- él la interrumpió.

-No es eso… Esta…bien – le dio una leve sonrisa que por todos lados dejaba ver que no era el verdadero sentimiento.

-Siéntate – La voz de Andrea se endureció un poco.

-¿Qué? – él no logró comprender.

-Siéntate, en la cama. – dejó la tijera a un lado y lo miró. Algo desconcertado obedeció y se sentó, frente a él se sentó ella y cruzó sus piernas. Luego acercó lentamente una mano a su frente.

-¿Qué hac…- colocó su dedo sobre sus labios y luego volvió a la posición anterior.

-No temas – lentamente cerró los ojos y continuó eliminando la distancia que había entre su mano y su rostro. Finalmente hizo contacto y se enfoco solo en alguno, una sola cosa…Encontrar al muchacho que había consternado tanto a James al verse en el espejo…Millones de cosas que desearía no haber visto llegaron en forma de imágenes a su mente, pero prefirió ignorarlo, no estaba en sus intenciones revelar memorias tan oscuras en ese momento.

Nuevamente el niño escuálido hacía aparición y estaba recibiendo una buena paliza, allí intervino James con su traje del ejercito, impecable, salvándolo de que termine aún más desfigurado. " **\- A veces creo que te gusta ser golpeado – Lo tenía contra las cuerdas"** Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Andrea, cuyos ojos continuaban cerrados y ejerciendo algo de presión, continuó adentrándose en sus memorias, buscando algo más que valiera la pena descubrir ese día.

* * *

Andrea:

Continué adentrándome en su mente. De repente recuerdos de ese joven nuevamente aparecieron, al parecer había jugado un rol importante en su vida, y algo en su rostro me era tan familiar, sin embargo…no lograba definir quién era, ni por qué estaba tan empedernido en entrar al ejército durante esa época…Y con sus condiciones, sería carne fresca para las alimañas, pensamiento que comparto con ese James tan jovial, que insistía con que era una bendición que no haya quedado. Por último el muchacho se despidió de James con un fuerte abrazo, varios sentimientos de ese momento se traspasaron.

Abrí un poco mis ojos y noté que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados también y algo húmedos, era suficiente…Además, el cansancio era notorio, este tipo de manipulación, nunca la había hecho, pero al parecer eran muy desgastantes.

* * *

Andrea se encontraba notoriamente fatigada, algo de sudor caía por su rostro y sus dientes estaban severamente apretados. Pronto distancio lentamente su mano del rostro de James y la calma comenzó a regresar. –Esto… - entre jadeos – nunca había hecho esto – suspiró y se dejó caer, rebotando contra el colchón.

James tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sus ojos estaban completamente cristalizados, pero su rostro había cambiado totalmente, toda la frialdad que poseía, la dureza de sus facciones se habían relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo se limitó a mirarla, conteniendo demasiados sentimientos para ser expresados…Acababa de recuperar un pedazo de él.

-James, ¿Quién era Steve? - Andrea colocó un brazo sobre su frente, aún volviendo a la calma.

- _Al parecer…_ -juntó sus manos y apoyó su mentón sobre ellas – _era mi amigo._

* * *

 **Alohaaaaaa, muchas gracias por los comentarios nuevos, hola a todos :3 y por los favs y follows, siempre son muy motivantes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, algo tranquilo, pero para los fanáticos de la acción, pronto volverá,** **nuevamente gracias por leer y saludos.**


	6. Al descubierto

_Capítulo 6: Al descubierto_

 _Eran las 2.30 de la madrugada y un avión con rumbo a Estados Unidos estaba despegando. Andrea estaba utilizando una peluca colorada que le provocaba bastantes molestias y el vestido rojo que había comprado antes, y James muy bien caracterizado también como el Sr. Continni. Retocando su exagerado maquillaje, Andrea se miraba atentamente en el espejo mientras la azafata daba las instrucciones de emergencia en diferentes idiomas. Poco a poco el avión comenzaba a ascender y la sensación de que los intestinos quedan en el suelo empezaba a forjarse, sin embargo no era alarmante para la joven, quién se limitó a mirar por la ventana mientras dejaba descansar sus brazos en los posa brazos._

Pronto un extraño sonido de plástico crujiendo llamó su atención, miró a su lado y la imagen, algo cómica, hizo que comprenda todo. Bastante tenso, demasiado estaba James agarrado con cierta, importante, fuerza de los posa brazos, su mirada estaba fija en el asiento delantero y su piel más pálida de lo normal. Andrea soltó una leve risa y se acercó a su oído. – Misiones suicidas, saltos desde jumbos en pleno vuelo y probablemente millones de acciones más audaces ¿Y temes viajar en un avión de pasajeros? – susurró.

James automáticamente cambió su rostro, y se notó que había tocado su dignidad – oh..em…ah…Es el ascenso, solo eso –

Ella rió por lo bajo – No tienes que dar explicaciones, está bien…Solo…procura no apretar tanto esto, no es normal que una persona quiebre un asiento solo con su mano, Querido Continni – Miró de reojo a unos asientos adelante y notó que un sujeto los observaba hace unos minutos…Automáticamente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos…Él la miró con rostro de sorpresa y ella susurró entre dientes – sígueme la corriente – Aún algo tenso, con su mano libre se dedicó a correr un cabello que se interponía en su rostro.

Con una sonrisa enamorada Andrea levantó su cabeza para mirarlo – ¿Hace cuanto no fraternizas con nadie? –

-¿Es demasiado evidente? – James se volteó un poco hacia ella y tomó su mentón.

-Al parecer – ella lo miró expectante, el sujeto los observaba pero con cierta incomodidad.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer para demostrar lo contrario? – Era irreconocible esa actitud tan fresca y algo pícara.

-No lo sé, se supone que somos una pareja, y el sujeto de adelante parece disfrutar el espectáculo – tomó el cuello de su remera acercándolo lentamente a ella.

-¿Todo esto es actuación? – James respondió algo confundido y bastante nervioso, sin embargo Andrea respondió cerrando sus ojos y chocando sus labios con los suyos por unos minutos…

 **Flashback**

 _-Todo va a estar bien…Te lo prometo, en serio – Andrea apretaba sus manos, demasiado nerviosa como para contenerse._

 _-No tienes que prometerme nada, has hecho todo…-_

 _-Pero todo va a estar bien – Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro a gran velocidad._

 **Fin del flashback**

Su rostro se heló, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y notó que el sujeto ya no les estaba prestando atención, se distanció, aún con una expresión algo triste y continuó mirando por la ventana, sin quitar su mano de la suya. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del soldado que no había llegado a ver el cambio en su expresión.

* * *

En un aeropuerto poco concurrido ambos caminaban con pequeñas valijas en dirección a la salida.

-Nueva York… - Andrea subió su valija al primer taxi que frenó.

-Sí, Brooklyn- James indicó una dirección al chofer y luego apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento.

* * *

James:

 _Sabía que Estados Unidos no era la mejor opción, que Brooklyn no era la mejor opción, Steve me buscaría por cielo y tierra apenas se enterase de mi aparición y no estaba listo para ello, no estaba listo para verlo…Para decirle, Hola amigo, yo intenté asesinarte con puño y garras, yo he asesinado a miles de personas, simplemente no lo estaba… Sin embargo, entre las memorias que logré recuperar gracias a Andrea, recuperé el recuerdo de un viejo edificio abandonado, el cual Hydra había utilizado por muchos años como base de artillería, y luego había desistido de ese lugar, luego de uno de los ataques de los Avengers._

Era una idea loca, pero quizás algo nos serviría…

Bajamos del auto y sentí en mi nuca la mirada de desconcierto de Andrea, sin embargo me limité a entrar al lugar, asegurándome de que me siguiera.

-¿Y aquí es cuando retomas tu misión y me asesinas en un edificio abandonado?-

Me reí por lo bajo, interesante sarcasmo el de la misteriosa muchacha. – No, aquí es dónde espero que encontremos algo de nuestra utilidad para no estar desnudos en nuestra próxima situación de riesgo –

* * *

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras hasta una especie de sótano, Barnes comenzó a tantear la pared hasta que en un sector sonó diferente, allí sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a golpear hasta dejarla hecha escombros, y allí frente a ellos…Estaba lo que esperaba, un buen almacén colmado de varias armas y municiones.

-Oh…mi…-Andrea estaba boquiabierta, él ingresó en la habitación y comenzó a tomar diferentes tipos de armas, buscando cuales serían las mejores para llevar.

-Estoy vieja para esto…-

-Tienes 20, ¿De qué hablas? –

-Sí, 20…- Andrea rodó los ojos y comenzó a inspeccionar el área de armas blancas.

-Podrías comenzar a aclarar algunas cosas sobre ti…-James suspiró.

-Puedes hacer una pregunta, sé inteligente – Comenzó a colocar algunos cuchillos entre sus ropas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?- James detuvo su trabajo y la miró.

-Dejé de contar hace tiempo, ahora tengo la edad que quiero… _Pero podría decirse que 20 por 5 estaría cerca_ –

James abrió su boca sorprendido, titubeo varias veces, sin embargo Andrea lo detuvo – Una sola pregunta, y ya la has hecho – Tomó un revolver – Deberíamos irnos de aquí…-

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Se puso alerta.

-Intuición – Andrea observó a su alrededor.

* * *

Ambos salieron sigilosamente del edificio y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, evitando todo tipo de contacto – Apúrate- Andrea notó nuevamente al sujeto del avión – Nos siguen – Varias camionetas negras se iban acercando, rápidamente James arrancó la puerta de un coche estacionado y se zambulleron en este – Tú, conduce – Andrea tomó el volante y comenzó la persecución.

-James, ¿Cuántos son?- Andrea manejaba completamente nerviosa, intentando visualizar cuantas camionetas iban detrás de ellos.

James tomó una de sus armas y le disparó a las gomas de una de las camionetas, haciendo que esta perdiera el control y chocara contra un edificio – Ahora…2 –

-Ay mierda, el tráfico está atorado a 2 cuadras –

-¡DOBLA!- gritó.

 _Andrea dobló habilidosamente, sin embargo en esa cuadra otra camioneta los estaba esperando para ponerse al día con ellos, un sujeto salió por la ventana superior de ésta y estaba apuntando directamente a ellos con un extraño artefacto._

-ZIGZAG, ANDREA, HAS ZIGZAG-

Sin embargo el arma tenía una especie de rastreador en sus proyectiles, de los cuales uno se clavó justamente sobre el auto. – JAMES, EL AUTO ESTA MUERTO, NO PUEDO CONTROLARLO.

-FRENA-

-NO FUNCIONAN LOS FRENOS-

James colocó el freno de mano, pero fue inútil, cuándo quisieron darse cuenta el auto había volcado varias veces y estaban de cabeza, con varias contusiones en diferentes partes del cuerpo…Pronto la radio se encendió por sí sola. _**"Carlson, es una cuestión de piel, no sería tan fácil encontrarlos si no fuera por usted"**_

Andrea no comprendió el mensaje, pero James se alarmó y en un instante tomó un cuchillo de su cintura y lo clavó en la pierna de ella, provocando que suelte un fuerte grito, abrió aún más la herida -¿QUÉ HACES?-gritó casi llorando del dolor – Y con el mismo cuchillo sacó un pequeño dispositivo el cual destruyó con el arma.

-Rastreador…Toda la maniobra ha sido en vano, vámonos – James salió arrastrándose del coche y tomó a Andrea quién apenas podía caminar, entre la polvareda y el humo del auto a punto de explotar comenzaron a desplazarse dificultosamente, pronto visualizaron un pequeño pasillo entre dos edificios, de los cuales uno poseía una de esas escaleras que conectan los departamentos – Vamos – casi arrastrando a la joven fueron a esconderse allí, esperando que no los encontrasen, pero para su sorpresa…Sus captores se encontraban ocupados ahora…Habían llegado los Vengadores.

 _La pregunta ahora era…¿Salvación o más problemas?._

* * *

 **Bueno aquí un capítulo un poco más movidito para iniciar la semana. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a Briela87 y a Skinkypi por dejarme su comentario y hacerme saber que estan ahi 3**

 **Y bueno...Quieeen es Andrea? :O Solo el tiempo nos dirá.**

 **Saluditos.**


	7. Verdades que lleva la sangre

_Capítulo 7: Verdades que lleva la sangre._

-¿Cuántas leyes venimos rompiendo? – Andrea se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación a la que habían ingresado mientras con un retazo de tela armaba un torniquete para la herida de su pierna.

-Dudo que eso te importase hace años…- James observaba por la ventana la gran batalla entre el conocido Capitán América, su aliado Falcon y sus persecutores.

* * *

Steve Rogers:

-Sam, ya los tengo- Había logrado resumir a los agitadores a dos sujetos, a quienes detuve dejando un auto encima de ellos, maniobra algo brusca, pero necesaria para este tipo de gente. "-Okay Cap."

-¿A quién perseguían? – lo tomé del cuello.

-No nos doblaremos ante ti, barras y estrellas. – El sujeto tenía una sonrisa detestable y la sangre corría por su nariz.

-¿A QUIÉN PERSEGUÍAN?- perdí la paciencia, pronto mi puño estaba chocando reiteradas veces contra su rostro…Temía que mis sospechas fueran ciertas.

-No puedes saberlo todo Cap. – El hombre tocó un pequeño dispositivo que tenía en su mano y en un segundo una fuerte descarga recorrió su cuerpo – Hail Hydra – dijo en sus últimos segundos de agonía, para cuándo quise darme cuenta el otro sujeto también se había quitado la vida – Mierda – tomé el comunicador – Falcon, busca alrededores…Hay que descubrir cuál era la misión de estos sujetos…No creo que se expongan tanto en pleno Brooklyn sin ningún motivo –

"-Temes que sea…"

-Justo lo que piensas-

* * *

Andrea:

Estaba cansada, frustrada…Si yo había dejado todo esto, era porque desesperadamente intentaba recuperar mi vida, porque hice muchísimas cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento…Y mi mente no fue borrada.

Ahora estaba con este individuo, "ayudándolo" a que también recupere su vida, o aunque sea una parte de él…Pero la realidad es que yo…Estaba partida en mil pedazos.

-Debemos irnos de aquí, pronto alguien llegara – Comencé a ponerme de pie lentamente.

James se acercó y colocó mi brazo sobre sus hombros, caminamos hacia la puerta pero una voz nos interrumpió.

-La chica tenía razón…pronto alguien vendría – Casi perdiendo la paciencia y resignados volteamos para encontrarnos con un sujeto de piel morena, cabello corto y unas extrañas alas.

-Falcon – Barnes susurró para sus adentros.

\- El soldado de invierno…Oye, debes pasarme una dirección, tu última intervención a mi traje me provocó varios problemas, fue muy caro…- tomó un comunicador – Cap. Aquí – "-Ya voy"

* * *

Andrea perdió la paciencia, extendió sus manos, pero James la detuvo colocando su brazo por delante y susurró entre dientes – No muestres lo que haces.

En un tono de voz más alto – Tranquila –

Andrea reposó nuevamente sobre su hombro, la herida en la pierna continuaba perdiendo sangre, el torniquete había sido algo inútil.

-Ella es tu… Oye, eso es mucha sangre – Andrea lo fulminó con la mirada.

Pronto el Capitán estaba frente a ellos… Gran postura, ojos sorprendidos, y labios tensos.

-B…Bucky…- automáticamente ese nombre resaltó de los recuerdos que Andrea había desbloqueado y reconoció al sujeto…Era Steve, ese niño por el que James se desvivía de joven.

-Steve – El rostro de Barnes era extraño…Una mezcla de nostalgia y vergüenza se había plasmado en él.

El comunicador de Steve y Falcon sonó y una voz grave se oyó "-Dejen de besarse y tráiganlos si ya los han encontrado"

-Stark…- Falcon rodó los ojos y miró a Steve.

-Deben venir con nosotros – Steve dio un paso hacia adelante.

James miró de reojo a Andrea quién continuaba controlándose a la fuerza, de no hacerlos volar del lugar y salir corriendo de allí.

-No hemos hecho nada ¿Por qué deberíamos ir? – Andrea frunció su ceño.

El capitán suspiró – Porque quienes los buscan si lo han hecho…Y están en peligro.

En un gesto de desesperación Andrea miró a Barnes, él solo trago saliva y cambió el peso de su pierna a la otra – Vamos.

* * *

Pronto se encontraban frente a un enorme edificio al cual ingresaron y subieron hasta uno de los pisos más altos, en el amplio ascensor.

Todos estaban en silencio y la tensión era densa como un día de mucha humedad.

Pronto llegaron a una enorme oficina con grandes ventanas y algunos asientos…Allí estaba el sujeto de barba perfectamente afeitada y ojos oscuros. –Oh el hombre de hielo…Y trajo a una...chica desangrándose- la miró de arriba abajo.

Andrea lo miró con furia, James solo lo ignoró. – Por favor lleven a esa chica a atención médica. Luego habrá tiempo de hablar con ella. – ingresaron varios sujetos con una silla de ruedas y se llevaron a Andrea, quien ya se sentía algo mareada.

-Rogers, Wilson… ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Tomó asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a la gran mesa.

\- De hecho – Steve miró a Barnes, evidentemente estos dos tendrían una charla pronto – Sabemos lo mismo que tú.

-¿Y quién es la muchacha? ¿Ahora alojamos indigentes heridos? – una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de Tony.

-Estaba con Barnes…-Falcon se sentó.

-¿Y qué tienes para decir de ello? –

Barnes lo miró de reojo - ¿Por qué tendría que decirte? –

-Oh…Solo porque en su última persecución han provocado 5 accidentes de tránsito y una explosión, sin olvidar que sus persecutores eran de Hydra –

James bajó la mirada – Ella era mi misión…Hydra me encomendó a llevarla viva con ellos.

-¿Y cómo tu misión se convirtió en escapar de Hydra? – Falcon preguntó, todos estaban atónitos de lo que oían.

-En nuestro enfrentamiento – No estaba seguro de decir la verdad…No quería decirles que Andrea tenía…cualidades. – ella me golpeó o algo así, no lo recuerdo, lo que sé es que después de eso mi mente dejó de ser manipulada. Recuperé algo de autonomía –

-Y desde entonces están escapando de ellos…

-La pregunta es… ¿Para qué hydra quiere a esta muchacha? – Stark estaba pensativo, rascando su barbilla. – Otro gran incógnita sería por qué te interesa su seguridad, Barnes.

-Aún queda algo de humanidad en mí – James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No tengo dudas de eso – Steve dijo algo desconfiado…

La charla fue perdiendo intensidad durante los minutos posteriores...

"-Señor Stark, lo necesitamos en la sala de enfermería" – la habitación resonó con el comunicador.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos más tarde…-

-¿Sucedió algo?- Barnes se exaltó un poco, casi poniéndose de pie.

Stark soltó una risa – Tranquilo Romeo, dudo que le haya pasado algo, me lo hubieran comunicado de otro modo…- Tony se retiró de la habitación y James volvió a sentarse.

* * *

Pronto se encontraba en el piso de enfermería, esperando encontrarse con una situación de emergencia con varios médicos corriendo, y algunas enfermeras alteradas…Sin embargo, la situación era contraria; la muchacha se encontraba sedada en una cama, completamente serena, suero en brazo y algunas vendas. Un médico aguardaba en el pasillo con algunos papeles en sus manos.

-Se ha solicitado mi presencia Dr. ¿Qué sucede?¿Cómo está la muchacha? –

El doctor se ajustó los lentes y lo miró – De hecho la joven…La señorita, está bien…Recuperándose favorablemente…Sin embargo hay algunas particularidades que supuse que usted desearía saber.

-Pues dígalas – Stark se cruzó de brazos.

-Cuándo recibimos a Andrea, ella había perdido muchísima sangre, necesitaba algunas transfusiones por lo que rápidamente le tomamos algo de la suya para examinar el grupo, factor y poder hacer las transfusiones rápidamente. Sin embargo… Yo me tomé el atrevimiento…De analizar esa muestra un poco más…

-Vaya al punto-

-La joven muchacha así como la ve, tiene casi 90 años…Y su esquema genético…bueno esto es raro, es diferente a todos los que he visto, no lo puedo catalogar. Algunas sustancias puramente químicas corren por sus venas como si fueran sangre corriente…Obviamente además de sus anomalías sufrió algún tipo de manipulación científica en algún momento...- Parecía quitarse un peso de encima al decir eso.

-Con que no es una chica ordinaria…-Stark observaba por la ventana a la joven durmiendo, con su boca aún abierta.

-Para nada… - se aclaró la voz – en la noche puede ser trasladada a una habitación normal si continúa así.

-De acuerdo – Stark se retiró sin decir más.

* * *

Falcon se había ido del lugar y estaban solos Steve y James.

-James, ¿Por qué continuaste con esta chica todo este tiempo? Ambos sabemos que era una carga para ti si hablamos de tu seguridad y anonimato –

-Estaba en la misma situación que yo, ¿Porque no ayudarla? – Barnes intentaba evitar la mirada de Rogers.

-No me voy a creer que ese es el único motivo – suspiró – Te conozco, conocí, lo suficiente como par…-

-No creo que sea el momento aún para hablar Steve… - James suspiró y trago saliva – Así como tú estás procesando muchas cosas…Yo también estoy procesando mil cosas…Y aún no me siento listo para enfrentarte.

-Pero eres mi amigo Buck…-

-Lo fui…Steve…Fui tu amigo, hoy no sé si quisieras ser mi amigo, considerando mi pasado después de ti. – James se puso de pie.

-¿Tú…recuerdas al…-Fue interrumpido por Stark que ingresó a la habitación.

-Acaba de llegar Natasha y pide un urgente reporte de la situación de esta mañana…Y exige explicaciones de por qué no la llamaste – Apoyó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Steve.

-Tú, nuevo corte de cabello, acompañame, te asignaré una habitación.

* * *

Habían pasado 4 días desde el incidente… Los avengers habían decidido darles tiempo a los recientes huéspedes para una interrogación más minusiosa y James y Steve casi ni se hablaban por decisión del último.

Andrea había pasado ese tiempo recuperándose y en su habitación, limitándose a no hablar con nadie y descansar…Las recientes heridas y la gran pérdida de sangre la habían dejado anémica y en un estado severo de debilidad que iba a llevar un tiempo de recuperación.

Stark por su lado, se limitó a no decirle a nadie sobre lo que el médico le había informado…Quería averiguarlo, quería obtener la información sobre la muchacha él mismo y de ella si era posible…Por lo que fue paciente.

Todo estaba calmado y a la vez lleno de incertidumbres…

* * *

Andrea:

Un nuevo día llegaba y a diferencia del resto, hoy me sentía con mayor energía y con ganas de comer algo más que suero intravenoso y vitaminas. Por un amplio ventanal ingresaba la luz del sol, que se entreveraba entre los altos edificios para hacerse paso…Sus cálidos rayos acariciaban la desnuda piel de mis brazos y piernas. Me rasqué los ojos y me paré para ir al armario a buscar algo de ropa para salir mínimamente presentable. Para mi sorpresa, había ropa que parecía haber sido elegida para mí…Talles exactos.

Me coloqué unos leggins grises y una musculosa negra de tiras finas, luego me dirigí al baño y luego de lavar mi cara, intentando que mis ojos abran un poco más, me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo, de repente oí que alguien golpeó la puerta y la voz a continuación me exaltó un poco. Totalmente mecánica – El sr. Barnes está golpeando su puerta – Suspiré, maldita máquina. – Abre la puerta por favor – contesté y luego me senté sobre la cama, terminando de desenredar las puntas de mi cabello atado.

-Veo que estás mejor – Barnes ingresó a la habitación y detrás de él la puerta se cerró.

-Por suerte sí, tenía intenciones de levantarme – lo miré - ¿Cómo van los días de "seguridad impuesta"? –

-Bastante calmos para mi sorpresa – James caminó hasta pararse frente a la ventana, observando el horizonte. Llevaba una musculosa básica, blanca y pantalones oscuros, su cabello continuaba igual de corto y se había afeitado completamente, el reflejo de sol en su brazo metálico era completamente enceguecedor. _Había algo…Más allá de su misteriosa y rota personalidad que me había mantenido pegada a él hasta este momento…Tengo experiencia, podría haber escapado por mi cuenta, huir de él en la noche. Pero no, no deseaba hacerlo…Una parte de mí, una gran parte de mí, deseaba tortuosamente ayudarlo._

-¿Has hablado con Steve?- Me puse de pie y avancé unos pasos hacia él.

-Aún no… Quería verte primero – Él no quitaba la vista del ventanal.

* * *

\- James, dudo que podamos recuperar todo en un momen…- la interrumpió.

-No es por eso – él volteó y la miró – Sólo...Necesitaba verte, saber cómo estás…-comenzó a titubear- creo…creo que te extrañe.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Carlson se hizo inevitable – Al parecer estás mejorando en tus formas de relacionarte –

-Me alegra oír eso – James no quitaba los ojos de los suyos, una leve sonrisa se marcaba en la comisura de sus labios. – Sin embargo, tengo una duda hace un tiempo -

-¿De tu pasado?- Andrea estaba algo confundida.

-De hecho, no – Barnes negó con la cabeza y corrió un cabello que se interponía en los ojos de Andrea – Nunca me has dicho si el beso que me diste en el avión…Era parte de la maniobra.

Andrea se ruborizó rápidamente, sus mejillas quemaban – Yo… -soltó una risa nerviosa – Era…- se aclaró la voz –claramente era parte de la maniobra…- sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, y luego de presionar el botón de apertura – _Lo que no quita que haya sido agradable_ – le regaló una sonrisa y se retiró por los pasillos que llevaban al ascensor principal.

* * *

 **No se acostumbren a mi frecuencia para actualizar, tengo la suerte de tener tiempo últimamente e inspiración jajaja**

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y toooodo lo que opinen, haganmelo saber! Siempre es bueno para tener en cuenta e.e**

 **Saluditos y nos leemos pronto ^.^**


	8. Recuerdos que flagelan

_Capítulo 8: Recuerdos que flagelan_

Steve tomaba un largo trago de su vaso de jugo de naranjas mientras observaba como Stark movía sus manos nerviosamente sobre la mesa. Natasha estaba allí también. – ¿Soy yo o…Stark está demasiado callado?

-Solo disfruto del silencio, niños…O esperen, yo soy un niño comparado con ustedes – Stark sonaba sus dedos contra el cristal mientras observaba un punto fijo.

-¿Qué guardas Tony? – Steve intentó presionarlo.

-Nada respecto a tu adorado amigo si es lo que te preocupa – Stark se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar.

-Estaba algo…tenso –Natasha hizo un gesto.

-Sí, aunque es Stark, nada debe sorprenderte – Steve se puso de pie y notó que Andrea había ingresado a la habitación.

Natasha automáticamente se puso de pie y fue a servir algo de jugo – Andrea, debes tener hambre.

-Eh… sí, un poco – asintió con la cabeza y miró a Steve – Barnes te busca –

Automáticamente el rostro del soldado cambio, se iluminó, y luego de asentir con su cabeza se retiró del lugar.

-Así que…-Natasha se sentó frente a Andrea – _Pasas tu tiempo con un soldado longevo, congelado y descongelado varias veces y con un historial importante._

-Al parecer… - Andrea tomó un sorbo de jugo, restándole importancia. – Él me mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo…-

-Somos mujeres…Puedes confiar en mí – Natasha no creía nada de lo que decía, era muy astuta.

-El asunto es que…-Andrea juntó sus manos – Por más que ambas seamos mujeres, aún no tengo alguna razón para confiar en ti.

-Y tienes razón en desconfiar, no hace mucho Shield fue parasitada por Hydra…Pero la otra verdad es que solos no duraran mucho escapando de tal organización.

Andrea bajó la mirada y asintió – Las comunicaciones y la globalización han hecho ese trabajo muy difícil últimamente.

- **La persecución termina cuando dejas de escapar** – se aclaró la voz – Soy Natasha Romanoff –

-Andrea Carlson –

Pronto el telefóno de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar – Debo contestar, espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea menos tenso. – sonrió levemente y se retiró.

* * *

Andrea se quedó sola en la amplia sala y aprovechó ese tiempo para fundirse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

 **Flashback:**

-Hágalo Carlson, complete su misión - Un comunicador sonaba entre sus vestimentas.

-No estoy segura de que sea lo correcto, el ya nos dio lo que necesitabamos – Andrea sostenía a un individuo bastante mal herido con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda un cuchillo estaba muy bien posicionado en su yugular.

-¡Hagalo de una vez! O el trato es revocado – La voz del otro lado se notaba completamente fuera de sí.

-Señorita, por favor... Le suplico, tengo familia, no lo haga por favor… - El sujeto suplicaba entre llantos.

Los ojos de Andrea se cristalizaron – Lo siento – pronto el cuchillo había dejado su recorrido sobre la garganta del sujeto y una enorme cantidad de sangre manchaba sus manos. Ella lo dejó caer al suelo y se detuvo observando el líquido rojo recorriendo sus extremidades, completamente horrorizada…Se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar, cubriendo su rostro… ** _"Primer muerte"_**

-Muy bien hecho Carlson, pasaremos por usted -

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

-James – El capitán estaba de pie frente al individuo que había requerido su presencia.

-¿Porqué sigues intentando recuperar nuestra amistad? – James lo miró con un completo rostro de dolor y vergüenza.

- _"Estaré contigo hasta el final"_ ya te lo he dicho – Steve miró hacia otro lado, se notaba que ambos estaban incómodos pero a la vez necesitaban esta conversación.

Bucky mordió su labio inferior – Apenas sé quién soy, tampoco sé si quiero saberlo. No soy más ese soldado que conociste Steve –

-No por elección propia, Buck…Estas personas…te han hech…-James lo interrumpió.

-Temo que sí sé todo lo que he hecho en manos de ellos, no pueda seguir, porque no sé cuantos de mis valores e ideales aún perdurarían en pie – sus ojos estaban rodeados de agua, que pronto se derramaba en sus mejillas.

* * *

Andrea continuaba perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos cada vez más profundos.

 **Flashback.**

-No es necesario Andrea, No debes hacer esto –

-Pero quiero hacerlo – Andrea se secaba las lágrimas y mordía su labio conteniendo otra oleada de llanto.

-Debes comprender que todo tiene su final…Más tarde o más temprano…Yo lo comprendo…¿Por qué tu no? –

-No puedo… No p…-

 _El flashback fue interrumpido por alguien que tomó el hombro de Andrea, lamentablemente para ese individuo, ella estaba tan metida en sus memorias y tan adentrada en los sentimientos que éstos recuerdos llevaban consigo, que de la única forma que reacciono fue agresivamente, desplazando al sujeto por los aires varios metros, haciéndolo chocar contra unos muebles._

Rápidamente Andrea volvió en sí y corrió hasta el individuo intentando recuperarse disculpándose con todas las palabras posibles.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Hydra está interesada en ti – Stark frotaba su brazo, que al parecer había amortiguado gran parte del golpe.

Andrea mordió su labio, él la había descubierto.

-¿Por qué Barnes y tú no nos habían dicho nada?-

\- Pensamos que sería lo mejor, no tengo interés en pertenecer a su selecto grupo de justicieros. Solo quiero estar a salvo –

-¡Pues de ninguna manera estarás a salvo escapando tú sola de Hydra! – Stark había perdido un poco la paciencia, extrañamente parecía enojado – Eso es bastante ingenuo. – se puso de pie -¿Al menos controlas totalmente tus poderes?

-En realidad…- suspiró bajando la mirada – No del todo.

-Pues mujer ¡Con más razón debes estar aquí! Y si es posible, mantener contigo al otro escurridizo muchacho, imbéciles. –

 _Andrea se sentía demasiado afectada aún por las memorias que había revivido, por lo que su guardia estaba completamente baja y no tenía herramientas para discutir con Tony, ni ánimos…Pronto comenzó a llorar, sentada en el suelo…En ese momento el hombre de hierro se derritió en pocos segundos y comprendió que se había excedido_ – Andrea, no te presionaré…Solo quiero que te quedes en mis instalaciones, a salvo…hasta que te sientas lista para hablar… No tienes que decírselo a todos - le extendió su mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie – Si quieres solo podemos saberlo Barnes y yo…Pero necesitan nuestro apoyo - extendió su mano y secó las lágrimas que se habían derramado por sus mejillas –Vamos, no sigas llorando - su tono de voz ahora era completamente amable y hasta algo desesperado – Yo no hago llorar a las mujeres…Además – pasó su brazo por sobre su hombro – Si tu amigo se entera que lloraste por mi culpa probablemente quiera pegarme y no con su mano de carne y hueso – Esto último hizo que Andrea suelte una pequeña carcajada.

* * *

 _Steve había prometido a James que por duro que sería el recorrido que llevaría recuperar su memoria y recuperarse a él iba a estar con él. Promesa eterna entre amigos que sellaron con un fuerte abrazo lleno de tensiones, nostalgias y confortabilidad._

 _ **La calma parecía estar regresando…**_

* * *

Pasaron algunos días sin eventos demasiado sobresalientes como para ser mencionados, la relación entre James y Steve era aún algo forzada y Stark continuaba con sus chistes malos y su facilidad para hablar más que todo el grupo junto.

La tarde estaba cayendo y en el reluciente edificio los dorados rayos de sol comenzaban a opacarse tiñendo todo de un agradable tono ámbar.

Era Domingo, muy pocos empleados estaban activos, el resto probablemente estaba en sus casas disfrutando de tiempo en familia, por lo que los pasillos se hallaban completamente deshabitados y silenciosos.

Pronto la paz de los pasillos del ala de habitaciones fue interrumpida por firmes pasos que avanzaban cómodamente hacia una dirección, la habitación de Andrea.

Para sorpresa del sujeto la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, por lo que se detuvo unos segundos en el marco de ésta a observar como la "joven" sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre la cama, miraba atentamente el horizonte mientras movía masas de energía de un lado a otro jugando con sus manos.

-Si planeas mantener este secreto por mucho más, deberías asegurarte de que la puerta esté cerrada –

Todo se desvaneció y ella pronto se volteó para encontrarse con Tony – Oh…Tony - Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - ¿Qué traes? –

El sujeto cargaba con una pesada mochila que, para variar tenía el logo de Stark – Solo…Estaba de paso y…Me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar por tu casa y traerte algunas cosas que supongo te importarían – le extendió la mochila y la dejo sobre su cama, ella rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el objeto y lo abrió. Entre ropa y otras cosas también había un viejo traje oscuro, y algunas fotos muy viejas, junto a algunos papeles…Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron a la par que su boca.

Stark se sentó sobre su cama – No encontré fotos de la escuela, supongo que ya son polvo.

Andrea titubeaba – Ha...¿Has visto esto? – tomó las hojas junto a las fotos con cierta fuerza.

-Así que has trabajado para ellos… - Stark resopló – Normalmente debería apresarte en una celda de alta complejidad solo por seguridad, pero sería hipócrita teniendo a Barnes deambulando por los pasillos –

Ella solo bajó la mirada y asintió.

-¿Y porqué dejaste de hacerlo? –

-Porque me di cuenta que… Aceptar trabajar para ellos fue la decisión más estúpida y desesperada que tomé. –

-Podrías ser más explícita. No estamos hablando de un romance de verano que decidiste terminar –

-Ustedes decidieron mantenerme cautiva aquí, no es mi obligación contarles todos – ella se puso de pie y dejó todo sobre la cama.

-Andrea…-

-Si fuera una persona de no fiar, tú y tu grupo ya lo habrían notado, Tony – Ella simplemente se fue de la habitación dejando a Stark solo en ella…Pronto el silencio lo invadió y comenzó a observar una particular foto que tenía entre sus manos.

* * *

Andrea caminó a paso acelerado hasta el ascensor y apretó el último número disponible, que la llevaría hasta la terraza del edificio.

Al llegar allí la noche casi le había ganado al sol que forzaba a sus rayos a resistir unos minutos más, una leve brisa hacía que sus cabellos se movieran a voluntad propia. Una enorme y desolada terraza. Se apoyó contra una pared mientras observaba el ocaso en plena ciudad, comenzó a respirar profundo, calmando sus pensamientos…Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-Estamos alojados en el mismo edificio y sin embargo hace unos días no te veo – Andrea abrió los ojos y se encontró con James de pie frente a ella.

\- Supongo que tienes mucho de qué hablar con Steve – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-De hecho no he hablado mucho con él – James se sentó a su lado y fijó su mirada en el horizonte.

-Deberías… Ambos sabemos que es tu amigo…incondicional. – desordenó sus cabellos con sus dedos.

-Lo sé – Bucky mordió su labio inferior y la miró. – Yo creí que tal vez…Hoy podríamos intent…- Ella lo interrumpió.

-Oh…Claro – Enderezó su postura y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Si quieres, puedo esperar…He esperado tanto…Esto es algo incómodo –

Andrea sonrió y apoyó su mano en su pecho – Estás nervioso…otra vez –

-Un poco –

* * *

Andrea:

\- Calma – Pronto me dejé llevar por todas las memorias que se iban presentando…Como si estuviera allí, justo en ese tiempo y lugar, los sentimientos, las sensaciones…Un disparo, un fuerte impacto y el escenario había cambiado completamente, parte del vagón se había hecho añicos y estaba apenas sostenido de una manija. El frío, el frío era insoportable, helaba las articulaciones…Y cortaba la piel como miles de cuchillas perfectamente afiladas, alrededor el paisaje blanco era cegador. – ** _Bucky…Dame la mano_ ** – Una voz hizo eco varias veces. La manija cedió, no dio tiempo a nada…Pronto estaba cayendo…Una sensación horrible de vacío, a toda velocidad continuaba en caída y oía la voz de Steve cada vez más lejos. Oscuridad…Todo se había vuelto oscuro, oscuro y helado…El dolor se desplazaba por cada milímetro del cuerpo, como si se tratara de un fluido inyectado en las venas. Pronto todo volvió a iluminarse, nuevamente ese paisaje blanco, ahora empañado por enormes salpiques en rojo escarlata, el dolor comenzaba a concentrarse especialmente en un lugar…Sentí todo, y las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, fuera de todo ese panorama del recuerdo, el dolor del desmembramiento, un brazo hecho añicos y los dolores pertinentes al golpe…La helada nieve congelando la superficie…Rápidamente me obligué a salir de sus memorias…No lo soporté. Abrí los ojos y Barnes…Estaba igual de afectado que yo…Sus ojos cristalizados, su boca semi abierta. El dolor se expresaba completamente en su rostro…Su supuesta muerte se había planteado ante él…No sabía que decir – Yo…Lo siento – Lo miré – No…No era mi intención…- No era mi idea llegar a tal recuerdo tan pronto, pero se dio, lamentablemente todo esto es algo nuevo.

Él me miró con esos ojos…Tan llenos de dolor, los ojos de una persona quebrada en mil pedazos…Los mismos ojos que suelo tener cada vez que la nostalgia y mis recuerdos deciden salir a flote todos juntos… No…Ese sujeto cada día me demostraba que no era la única… _Que no era tan diferente_. Sus puños estaban apretados con demasiada fuerza, incluso su brazo mecánico crujía un poco.

Dudando de mi acción a continuación, avancé lentamente y me incliné hacia él, rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos, en un tímido pero fuerte abrazo…No sabía que decir, no… _No lo sabía. Pero quizás si sabía qué hacer._

* * *

 **Pobre Bucky...**

 **Actualización de viernes por la nocheee, espero la disfruten y les deseo un muy buen fin de semana.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios yyy creo que sin más que decir, me voy despidiendo. Adios!**


	9. Destrozos y angustias

_Capítulo 9: Destrozos y angustias._

Steve daba vueltas como un niño nervioso, mientras Stark en una de sus avanzadas computadoras en su oficina intentaba obtener información de Andrea…

-Nada…Nada, esto no es posible, tenemos la mejor tecnología y los mejores sistemas y no podemos encontrar nada – gruñó y golpeó el tablero.

-¿Y eso que es? – Steve señaló una foto de la muchacha cantando en lo que aparentaba ser un bar bastante colmado de gente.

-Fotos bastante actuales, al parecer la muchacha canta…Y es – continuó bajando el mouse por un famoso buscador – era mesera…Interesante forma de reanudar su vida Carlson…

Steve apoyó su mano sobre su barbilla- ¿Entonces dices que la chica tiene casi mi edad?-

Stark se había limitado a darle algo de información al cap. Después de todo…Eran del mismo equipo y sería injusto que él solo tuviera la data que los ayudaría a mantenerlos a salvo.

-Sí, y ha trabajado para Hydra…pero por alguna extraña razón ha intentado desvincularse de ellos los últimos años –

-¿Estás seguro de ello? – Steve desconfiaba rotundamente - ¿Porqué alguien de Hydra desearía dejar de formar parte? –

-Quizás porque nunca perteneció intencionalmente – Natasha apareció detrás de ellos – Es lógico que la muchacha trabajó para ellos bajo algún tipo de extorsión – La viuda negra mordió su labio inferior y se colocó detrás de Tony observando la poca información que había.

-Al parecer es tan buena como yo para formar identidades – soltó una risa nerviosa.

El trío continuó buscando datos en la oscuridad de la habitación de amplios ventanales que daban a la enorme ciudad despierta…Pronto los luminosos rayos solares fueron reemplazados por miles de destellos en medio de la oscuridad de una metrópoli a punto de irse a dormir.

* * *

 _Cubiertos bajo el oscuro manto de la noche, Andrea sintió como los acelerados latidos del corazón helado de Barnes pronto se iban calmando…Sus manos estuvieron un buen rato ejerciendo presión hasta que cedieron y se colocaron tímidamente a su alrededor, casi sin hacer contacto… Ella sintió poco a poco como su hombro se mojaba y el rostro del muchacho se enterraba en su cuello luchando por no dejar evidencias de su llanto. Pronto el agarre se volvió más fuerte y su brazo metálico se cruzaba con su brazo sano alrededor de la fina espalda de la chica. – Está bien – Andrea susurró en su oído, perdiéndose en el fresco aroma que desprendía el soldado, algo amaderado, con toques de pino. "Anticuado" pensó por unos segundos y una sonrisa inevitable se dibujó en su rostro._

 _Lentamente ella colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y distanció un poco sus cuerpos, con su mano más cercana a su rostro borró los rastros de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro…Y notó como dos aureolas extremadamente rojas enmarcaban esos profundos ojos azules…Ahora empañados._

-Es un enorme edificio ¿Y vienen a la terraza a ponerse cursis? – Tony estaba apoyado sobre la baranda de la escalera de bajada.

-Oh…Ya estoy empezando a odiarte –Andrea se puso de pie y ayudó a Barnes.

-Claro, yo también odiaría a quién interrumpe mis momentos románticos con un muchachote como ese – Stark le guiñó un ojo.

El rostro de Barnes era inexpresivo, como si no terminara de comprender los "chistes" del multimillonario…

-Sociabilicen por favor…En especial tú ice-man. –Señaló a Barnes y luego miró a Andrea – Steve y yo quisiéramos mostrarte algo. – Se notaban los nervios en su tono de voz…Evidentemente no era algo muy bueno.

-De acuerdo – Al llegar al piso de la oficina de Stark, ella miró a Barnes en señal de despedida y él le devolvió una media sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Estas descongelando su corazón? – Stark avanzó primero y lograron a ver a Steve sentado frente a la computadora, probablemente viendo algo increíblemente innovador…Claro, para él.

-Eso no te interesa – Ambos se colocaron detrás de Steve.

-Oh… _ **El imperio contraataca**_ …-

-Es increíble – Steve estaba bastante emocionado –

-Increíblemente vieja, cap. Se estrenó en 1980 – Stark soltó una risa.

Recuperando la postura – Bueno…Vamos a lo importante – Steve dejó en pausa la película y le dio lugar a Stark.

-Muy bien… ¿Que debían mostrarme?- Andrea se sentó junto a ellos frente al monitor.

-Bueno…-Stark comenzó a tipear hasta que algunas imágenes aparecieron frente a ellos, junto con algunos titulares – Al parecer…Te siguen buscando –

* * *

Andrea:

Frente a mí aparecieron imágenes detalladas y explícitas de mi departamento, completamente destruido, devastado…Desordenado…Todo estaba fuera de lugar, roto y entre los diferentes títulos, algunos bastante amarillistas, _"Desaparición de joven" "Departamento destrozado ¿Desaparición pasional? ¿Secuestro mafioso?_ Oh, por favor… Tapé mi boca y continué mirando las imágenes. Incluso hubo un pequeño reportaje a mi amiga Camila, quién entre lágrimas explicaba que hace semanas no sabía nada de mí…Mi corazón se partió…Otra vida que dejaba atrás…Otra vida que debía interrumpir y eliminar por culpa de estos malditos desgraciados.

-Oh, malditos…-

-Tu amiga…Ella se expuso demasiado – Steve me miró con cierta preocupación.

-Ella no sabe nada…Solo hizo lo que cualquier persona desesperada haría – Bajé la mirada.

Mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos – P _or favor, necesito saber que ella está bien, déjenme ir a verla_ –

-¿Estás loca? Niña, no puedes salir de aquí… Es lo que querrían… - Stark levantó su voz y casi se abalanzó sobre mí.

Me exasperé un poco – **ES MI AMIGA** , POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NI SIQUIERA SE SI ESTÁ EN RIESGO, MALDICIÓN – me senté en el suelo, desesperada…

* * *

Esto último obviamente había tocado el corazón de Steve, su mirada se suavizó y se agachó a levantar a Andrea, y la rodeó con sus brazos, en señal de compasión, notó como ella continuaba sollozando en silencio… Él era tan enorme, tan alto, apenas llegaba a apoyar su cabeza en el inicio de su pecho, ella escondió su rostro allí, como si quisiera desaparecer – Lo siento – Andrea pronunció esas palabras y se retiró de la habitación sin decir más.

* * *

-Mantenme al tanto de lo que hace – Stark habló a la "computadora" y luego se dirigió al ventanal, suspirando ampliamente.

-Tendríamos que haber visto una mejor manera de decírselo –Steve se lamentó.

-Lamentablemente…No había muchas maneras de informar esto –

* * *

Entre lágrimas y maldiciones Andrea caminaba por los pasillos del ala de habitaciones, con la intención de encerrarse en su habitación a aclarar sus ideas…Sin embargo, como por telepatía al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de su compañero, la puerta se abrió y Barnes no pudo evitar preguntar a que se debía la angustia.

-Dudo que lo entiendas - en serio estaba muy molesta, secó sus lágrimas con asco y recogió su cabello.

\- Por favor, cálmate… - Barnes no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los suspiros desconsolados del llanto obligado a cesar.

 _Ella comenzó a sentirse algo somnolienta, mareada y pronto su conciencia había quedado en la historia… Un desmayo…El soldado solo la tomó en brazos y la colocó sobre su cama, ya que era lo más cercano que había a ellos._

-¿Qué demonios se supone que se hace? – Barnes torpemente abanicaba a la joven con algunas hojas que tenía a su alcance.

-¿Una chica se desmaya cerca de ti y la llevas a tu cama? – Una pícara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Andrea, con sus ojos aún entreabiertos – Veo que eres todo un Casanova, James.

-Aun en los peores momentos conservas el humor – él soltó una leve risa mientras continuaba abanicando.

-Ya no es necesario – ella tomó su cabeza – Solo me duele un poco la cabeza…Y me preocupa que pensarán de mi fácil caída ante ti – su voz sonaba algo alargada, como si aún le costara mantener la conciencia.

-Oh, por favor, detente – James se afirmó sobre su brazo para continuar observándola – voy a ruborizarme –se aclaró la voz.

* * *

James:

 _Por algún extraño motivo, me detuve más de lo normal a observarla, sus finos labios, profundos ojos enmarcados por esas enormes pestañas…Su cabello que amaba entrometerse en todo su rostro…Todo generaba en mí una extraña sensación, era increíble…Con la edad que se supone que tengo **me siento todavía un niño…** Descubriendo todo lo que sucede en mi interior…Sí, cualquiera desearía volver a experimentar muchas cosas como si fuera la primera vez…Pero a este punto…a mí me gustaría poder decir que he vivido mi vida… **Y que no estoy nervioso ante la presencia de una muchacha tan cerca de mí…**_

 _ **Me gustaría…Saber que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es correcto…** Pero eso le quitaría mucha emoción a las cosas, o eso dicen. Oh, ni siquiera sé porque estoy pensando tanto…Steve asegura que yo era un sujeto extremadamente impulsivo, demasiado a veces. Y ahora ella permanece en silencio frente a mí. En tan poco tiempo ha hecho tanto por mí…Sabiendo que en un principio intenté secuestrarla…Por el medio que sea…Su alma partida en mil pedazos se junta constantemente solo para darme un poco de paz…Ahora solo quería hacer una cosa._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho más, porque ya lo había hecho demasiado extenso… Barnes se enderezó sobre su postura y acortó toda distancia que separaba sus rostros…Chocando sus labios en un beso que al principio se demostró bastante tímido. Sorprendida por este accionar, Andrea se tomó unos segundos para luego corresponder dicho beso, que por primera vez no era una maniobra evasiva, de escape o pura mentira… No, esta vez…Era la intención de ambos, conectar sus almas a través de una de las más claras muestras de afecto. Ella rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos atrayéndolo más a sí y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios del soldado helado…_

 _Sin embargo, las sonrisas duraron poco, cuándo unas extrañas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Buck…_

* * *

 **Me tomó tiempo actualizar, problemas de inspiración y tiempo...Pero aquí esta, espero que les guste!**


	10. En las peores sospechas

_Capítulo 10: En las peores sospechas_

Andrea se distanció un poco cuándo notó el cambio en sus facciones – Esta… ¿Está todo bien? – Ella se mostró algo preocupada…

Barnes titubeó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza unos segundos y luego se enderezó - Sí…sí, está todo bien, solo mi cabeza, nunca puedo controlar mis pensamientos del todo.

-Creo que nadie lo hace – ella lo miró algo pensativa. – La perfección no existe. – Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

\- Supongo que no – suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas cerrando los ojos.

Ella automáticamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello, como si de un niño se tratara, entrelazando sus dedos entre las cortas mechas – Tu cabello está creciendo – sonrió.

-Ya no podré ser más encubierto – sonrió y continuó con sus ojos cerrados…

 _Al poco tiempo la conversación había perdido su intensidad y en el calor de la habitación y el silencio de la noche ambos se durmieron, Andrea en una posición bastante incomoda a decir verdad, pero no quería molestar al somnoliento Barnes, quién parecía dormir plácidamente._

 _Todo permanecía en silencio…Hasta que tal tranquilidad repentinamente fue interrumpida. James se mostraba dormido aún, sin embargo sus sueños ya no aparentaban ser del todo calmos, ya que hace unos minutos que se movía y quejaba de una manera preocupante, frunciendo su rostro, pronto Andrea despertó y notó la perturbación de su compañero, pensó por unos segundos si debía despertarlo "Suelen decir que no se debe pero…"_

-James- susurró muy bajo – Vamos James, despierta – hasta ese momento no lo había tocado. –Por favor, despierta – Tocó su rostro con su mano e inconscientemente y sin intención de hacerlo, formó un vínculo mental, viendo absolutamente todo lo que estaba perturbando a Barnes en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron…Su respiración se agitó y quitó su mano rápidamente horrorizada, cuándo reaccionó, él también había despertado y la miraba con completo espanto también, su ceño se frunció levemente y Andrea evitó su mirada –Oh por Dios – Fue lo único que dijo la muchacha antes de salir despavoridamente de la habitación.

* * *

Llegó a su habitación y se encerró para luego sentarse en un rincón, presionando sus ojos, como si quisiera borrar algo – No puede ser – Continuó repitiendo – No es posible…No pudo haber sido – Sintió una gran desesperación y angustia, mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pronto el gusto a hierro comenzó a entreverarse por sus dientes… El llanto comenzó a cegar sus ojos y tomando el puño de su remera, lo fregó por todo su rostro y miró al costado de su cama…Allí estaba la caja…Con ese extraño traje oscuro y miles de recuerdos plasmados en papeles – No puedo seguir aquí – Se puso de pie de una vez por todas y se recogió el cabello en un nudo apretado, miró hacia arriba y recordó que al ser un edificio Stark…Todo estaría increíblemente controlado, por lo que mientras tomaba el traje de su caja ideaba como huiría de allí.

-No puedes estar en todo Tony…-susurró y luego se dirigió al baño de la habitación para colocarse el viejo traje…-No recordaba que fuera tan entallado – Pronto salió de la habitación con el oscuro traje entallado, que consistía en un body-short con detalles en plateado, borcegos, una muslera, un cinturón con varios objetos, unos extraños guantes sin dedos. Y un parche a la altura del pecho, que cubría el viejo logo de Hydra. – Debería invertir en algo más moderno – susurró para sus adentros y luego de tomar un pequeño objeto su cinturón avanzó hasta encontrar alguna cámara en los pasillos.

- _Señorita Carlson, ¿Qué hace?_ – La computadora central hablaba con tono de preocupación.

-Solo estoy… - colocó el dispositivo sobre la cámara – Parasitando e inhabilitando tu sistema – Pronto la máquina comenzó a hablar cosas sin sentido y quedar completamente muda. Los sistemas de iluminación comenzaron a fallar y una alarma se encendió mientras una parpadeante luz roja daba señal de alerta. Este era el momento.

* * *

Pronto sintió como algunas manijas de las habitaciones comenzaban a moverse así que corrió a gran velocidad por los pasillos hasta alcanzar las escaleras.

-¡Dime que ha sucedido!- Stark gritó mientras buscaba rastro de el sujeto que había puesto de cabeza el edificio.

La computadora solo contestaba cosas incoherentes y diferentes idiomas.

-Demonios – gruñó y corrió hacia la habitación que alojaba información y expedientes secretos suponiendo que era una maniobra para secuestrar todo ello.

-Poco agil Stark, si parasitaron la computadora central ya deben tener lo que quieren.- Natasha terminaba de colocarse una zapatilla antes de salir corriendo detrás de lo que parecía una sombra.

* * *

 _Pronto Andrea había llegado a la calle, dónde rápidamente se abalanzó sobre un taxi obligando al taxista, de manera hostil, a que le ceda el automóvil para luego perderse entre los demás coches a una velocidad importante._

-Vamos…mierda…avancen - observó el gps del taxi…No estaba muy lejos de dónde vivía su amiga. Sin embargo un ruido fuera de lo normal llamó su atención. –Ese maldito esta sobre el auto –gruñó y cargándose un arma sobre la espalda salió del coche corriendo entre los autos, observando de reojo a Steve Rogers.

-¡Andrea! ¿Qué demonios haces? – gritó con un claro rostro de preocupación.

-Sólo déjame – gritó y continuó, sin embargo en poco tiempo tenía al enorme Capitán América frente a ella.

-No puedo…Sabes que no puedo –

\- Es mi amiga Steve – lo miró con bastante desagrado –No me obligues a moverte.

-Te estás exponiendo – Rogers intentó tomarla de los hombros.

\- **Y tú estás siendo hipócrita** …Vete al demonio – suspiró y en un movimiento de manos Steve estaba de rodillas en el suelo, bastante aturdido sosteniendo su cabeza. Andrea aprovechó esa ventaja para correr las últimas cuadras que le faltaban…

* * *

Muy cerca de su destino, se veía obligada a pasar por un callejón, bastante oscuro, el cual solía omitir para evitar problemas…Pero ahora esos "problemas" eran minúsculos comparados con los Avengers en su persecución. Sin pensarlo mucho se adentró por el lúgubre pasillo…

 _Casi a mitad de éste, dónde sólo oía su respiración y no podía ver absolutamente nada a excepción unas pequeñas luces a lo lejos. De repente un fuerte y rajante dolor hizo sentir como su cabeza se partía en dos. Soltó un fuerte gemido – No… - Intentó dar unos pasos más pero el dolor se volvió incontenible y cayó de rodillas al suelo, lastimándose bastante con algunos vidrios rotos – Mierda otra vez –gruñó levantando la vista y notando como el terreno había cambiado._

 _Amplia y oscura habitación con unas pocas luces tenues, varios sujetos vestidos de negro y allí estaba… ¿Ella? "Oh no…" Pensó._

 _La muchacha estaba vestida con su traje habitual, a excepción de que el parche de hydra estaba reluciendo sobre su pecho._

 _-Éste sujeto ha estado mostrando actitudes de indisciplina…Necesitamos su ayuda para "enderezar" sus actitudes – Hablaba con un extraño acento, con un exceso de "r"._

 _-Le colocaremos esta máscara para conservar su identidad –_

 _La mirada de Andrea estaba perdida, como si no prestara atención a lo que le decían, sin embargo oía cada palabra, y de poca gana asintió sin quitar la mirada del horizonte, mientras uno de ellos le colocaba una máscara de un extraño material oscuro que apenas dejaba entrar la luz y ver borrosas siluetas._

 _Lentamente caminó hacia lo que parecía ser un sujeto fuertemente amarrado a una silla…Tenía un peculiar brillo en uno de sus brazos._

 _-Usted no volverá a tener dudas sobre lo que debe hacer soldado – Uno de los trajeados dijo firmemente parado a unos pocos metros de ellos._

 _-No tendría dudas si respondieran mis preguntas… - El sujeto amarrado respondió. Andrea permanecía inmóvil frente a él, conteniendo una importante masa de energía incolora sobre sus manos._

 _Otro de los sujetos tocó el hombro de la muchacha – Hágalo –_

 _Detrás de la máscara, Carlson mordió su labio inferior…Y luego obedeció a la orden de sus superiores…Extendiendo sus manos hacia el sujeto y viendo con poca claridad como el sujeto se retorcía y gemía de dolor. Pronto ella acercó su mano a su frente y el dolor se intensificó, notó las gotas de transpiración recorrer su rostro y los gritos desgarradores eran insoportables…Sin embargo en ningún momento suplicó que se detenga._

 _-No se detenga, Soldado –_

 _-Él va a convulsionar – ella dijo sin expresión o sentimiento alguno._

 _\- He dicho que no se detenga –_

 _Dicho y hecho…En pocos segundos las venas del soldado en agonía se habían ensanchado de manera preocupante y finalmente comenzó a convulsionar, temblando inconscientemente y expulsando algo de espuma por la boca._

 _-Descanse Carlson –_

Sus peores temores se habían confirmado…Las imágenes que inconscientemente había liberado en las memorias de Barnes, no eran nada más y nada menos que ella torturándolo…En algún momento de sus vidas en servicio. Era comprensible el horror y el desagrado en su rostro…Era terrible lo que acababa de ver…y en ese momento.

Sintió _asco_ …Asco de ella, vergüenza…Se sintió terrible…Nunca había preguntado sobre a quién había torturado, verdaderamente en ese momento no le interesaba.

 _¿Quién podía creer que ese sujeto era el mismo por el que hoy podría estar sintiendo algo?_

Escupió en el suelo, recuperó la verdadera realidad en la que estaba…Pronto se puso de pie y notó que Steve estaba esperándola, sentado a su lado.

-¿Ves porque no debes estar sola? – Steve suspiró y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie, quitando algunos pequeños vidrios de su rodilla.

-Entonces… - suspiró agitada – Ven conmigo – Andrea miró a Steve, completamente desesperada y casi rogando, para luego avanzar hacia el departamento que ya estaba a su vista.

Rápidamente estaban allí…Frente al panorama que sus peores sospechas habían ideado.

* * *

 **Bloqueos mentales everywhere.**

 **Gracias a mi fiel lectora y amiga Cindy por regalarme sus lindos comentarios siempre *_***

 **Saludoss**


	11. Hipocresía o sentir

_Capítulo 11: Hipocresía o sentir._

-Andrea, quizás debería entrar yo primero…-Steve tomó su hombro mientras ambos se adentraban en una casa completamente destrozada y una puerta abierta a la fuerza.

\- No soy una maldita inútil – desesperadamente ingresó al lugar, buscando algún rastro de su amiga. Por su mente aún rondaban pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de liberar…Si realmente había estado en contacto con Barnes antes… _¿Qué le garantizaba que ese había sido el único encuentro? ¿Que le podía garantizar que incluso ella no volvió a torturarlo en otra ocasión? ¿O que hayan sido entrenado juntos? ¿O compañeros en alguna misión? Ambos eran títeres de una organización que poco le preocupaba la ética, la moral o los sentimientos._

Ingresando por la sala de la casa notó que extrañamente todos los portarretratos y fotos estaban dados vueltas, de manera, al parecer, intencional…Demasiadas coincidencias juntas. Esto no le gusto nada…Continuó caminando con sospechas.

* * *

-¿Cómo esta chica poseía este pequeño aparato? – Stark había encontrado el dispositivo que descompuso todos sus sistemas - ¿Entiendes el peligro que esto podía causar en manos equivocadas? –

-¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que las suyas son correctas? – Falcon pensaba con cierto recelo.

-No lo sé, pero si descompuso mi gran y alta tecnología…Definitivamente quiero estudiarlo – guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.- ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla? –

-Steve fue por ella, dejemos que él se encargue de esto esta vez – Natasha se levantó de su silla.

-Deberías…ir a ver a Barnes…Parece no haberse percatado de todo el disturbio – Falcon tomó a la viuda por el hombro.

-¿Porqué yo? – Romanoff lo miró rogando que se retractara.

-Porque mi relación con el soldado helado…No es la mejor – Falcon bufó.

-Deberíamos buscarle un apodo mejor… - Stark se retiraba de la habitación, posiblemente a desmembrar el pequeño aparato.

La viuda negra bostezando se acomodó un poco el cabello y caminó en dirección a la habitación de James.

* * *

 _Al llegar golpeó la puerta y luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió…Un sujeto con largas y pesadas ojeras y mala cara estaba frente a ella._

-¿Puedo pasar? – Natasha torció su boca a un lado y al notar como Barnes titubeaba avanzó dentro de la habitación – Supongo que sí.

James solo la observó mientras se sentaba cual sonámbulo sobre su cama, con la mirada en un punto fijo.

Natasha se sentó sobre su cama como si se tratara de la suya, cruzando sus piernas – Colapsaron todos los sistemas del edificio y tú ni lo has notado…Sueño pesado – El sarcasmo era realmente evidente. La mujer apretó sus labios y lo observó expectante.

-No tenía intenciones de salir – Barnes se cruzó de brazos – Mis intervenciones no suelen ser demasiado beneficiosas – frotaba su mano sana por su mano metálica.

-Quizás…Pero me pareció raro que no hayas querido intervenir de todas maneras – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana – Sabiendo que tu amiga se ha ido… - Estaba tratando de lograr algún interés en el soldado…Y lo estaba logrando.

Automáticamente al escuchar eso James se volteó hacia ella - ¿Qué dices?-

-Ella se fue…Se fue de aquí – Lo miró – Steve fue tras ella…Pero aún no tenemos información de si logró encontrarla o que… De todos modos…¿Tú no lo sabías? No eran bastante conf…-Barnes la interrumpió.

-Natasha…-su voz sonaba extremadamente grave y algo ronca, se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tras ella Barnes? – ella avanzó con su mirada clavada en él de una manera algo intimidante – ¿Perdiste tu interés? No es necesario mentirme…Yo no creo en el amor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – él levanto una ceja – No sabía que se había ido.

-Casualmente antes de irse salió de tu habitación…¿No funcionaron las cosas?-

-Estás siendo irritante –

-Eso intento… - dio un paso más - ¿Qué sucedió soldado? –

-Nada que se pueda relacionar a su escape – él evitó su mirada.

-Por favor…No mientas, no sabes hacerlo – Natasha entrecerró sus ojos.

Nuevamente avanzó unos pasos más - ¿Qué modificaría si te digo que sucedió? – Estaba perdiendo la paciencia muy rápidamente.

Natasha inconscientemente estaba retrocediendo algunos pasos – Podría darnos ciertas certezas sobre si confiar o no en tu linda dama –

-Ella me torturó…Cuándo trabajaba para Hydra, fue parte del procedimiento de "enderezamiento" – perdiendo la paciencia, golpeo fuertemente sus manos contra la pared, dejando a la viuda apoyada contra esta, abriendo sus ojos enormemente para luego reincorporarse.

\- ¿Y eso te enfado? – Natasha mordió su labio inferior.

-Y…Es obvio, ella me lo ha guardado todo este tiempo, no fue capaz de decirme que fue parte de…- ella lo interrumpió.

- **Eres un hipócrita James Buchanan Barnes** – entrecerró sus ojos nuevamente y relajó sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? – casi en un gruñido.

-Has matado, masacrado, herido y torturado a muchas personas y dudo que te hayas tomado el trabajo de decirle a alguna "Hey, yo lo hice". Incluso –colocó su dedo índice sobre su pecho – dudo que le hayas pedido disculpas a Steve por las fuertes golpizas que le has dado cuando eres el otro.

-Yo… No es lo m…-

\- En serio, basta – Natasha ató su cabello y luego lo miró – _Tienes muchos fantasmas Barnes…_ No proyectes eso en los demás. - volvió a colocar su mano sobre su pecho y a muy corta distancia le habló a continuación – Y menos en la persona que quizás más allá de todo ello, lo acepte. – Pronto se dirigió hacia la puerta y lo miró – Piensa lo que harás. – Finalmente se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación de Camila…Andrea frunció su rostro algo horrorizada, algunas manchas de sangre arruinaban el perfecto blanco de las sabanas desordenadas de la cama. – Mierda – murmuró mientras continuaba buscando algún rastro, ya sus peores sospechas habían hecho hogar en su mente.

-Andrea… - Steve la llamó, cuándo sobre la mesa de luz encontró una nota escrita al parecer con cierto apuro y algunas manchas de sangre más.

Ella se la quitó de sus manos y comenzó a leer, mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

- _Te has ido, ella tomará tu lugar._ – Era una nota muy corta…pero claramente destinada a ella…Al final de la hoja una firma en iniciales se limitaba a un **"B.R"**

* * *

 **Algo corto pero actualización pronta!**

 **Estamos cerrrca de revelar algo más de nuestra Andrea... Y Barnes quizás...No lo sé.**

 **Gracias** **Lupita - Resendez por el fav y el follow...Espero que te esté gustando la fanfic al igual que todoss**

 **Me gustaría que dejen de leer mi fanfic de forma tan fantasmal y aparezcan...Vamos, no sean tímidos(? Hay galletitas.**

 **jajajaja en fin.**

 **me largo.**


	12. La imposibilidad de accionar

_Capítulo 12: La imposibilidad de accionar._

-No podré detenerte ¿Cierto? – Steve se sentó sobre la cama sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Eres un buen hombre, Steve – Andrea se sentó a su lado – Leal, justo…tienes valores – suspiró y luego miró hacia un punto fijo.

-Iré contigo –

-¿Estás seguro? –

\- Ya llegué hasta aquí – una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y por qué lo haces? -

-Porque entiendo tus motivos…Y no puedes ir allí sola – Steve se puso de pie.

* * *

Andrea:

 _De repente la imagen que se presentaba detrás de Steve, me paralizó…Maldita sea…Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes, sentí que se_ _saldrían de sus órbitas… Me helé, yo no reacciono así…No pude hacer nada._

 _B.R…Brock Rumlow, con su rostro totalmente deformado, había ingresado por la ventana con tal sigilo que hasta que no estuvo dentro de la habitación no logramos notarlo… En segundos había aturdido a Steve con un extraño aparato, dejándolo retorcerse en el suelo, consciente de su imposibilidad de moverse._

-¿Qué? ¿No te agrada como luzco? – una sonrisa asquerosa se dibujó su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Tomé un cuchillo que tenía en la cintura y se lo arrojé. Éste se clavó sin problema sobre su hombro, sin embargo, él hombre apenas se percato de ello y sólo se lo quitó como si se tratara de una prenda. –Las cosas ya no funcionan así cariño –

-¿Dónde está Camila? –grité.

-Ella está bien…En nuestras instalaciones…Pronto quizás hasta sea una compañera agradable para ti – rió burlonamente.

-¿Quién te dijo que volveré? – lo miré de reojo.

-Dudo que aceptes otra pérdida… ¿O lo harás? –

Entrecerré mis ojos con furia, "maldito hijo de puta"

Pronto un comunicador sonó de entre sus ropas "Rumlow, apúrate"

-Oh, está bien…-Resopló como si su diversión se acabara. En un instante estaba frente a mí, intenté detenerlo, pero en segundos ese maldito dispositivo estaba pegado a mi brazo.

Retorciéndome en el suelo, a pocos metros de Steve.

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho contigo – La sonrisa asquerosa de Brock a pocos centímetros de mí, fueron unas de las pocas cosas que recordé, él cargándome del suelo…Dejando atrás a Rogers, quién luchaba por reincorporarse.

 _No otra vez…No otra maldita vez…Y menos en manos de este desgraciado, asqueroso. El dolor iba disminuyendo lentamente y pronto recuperaba el control de algunas extremidades, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa no podía moverlas…Ya que estaban perfectamente amarradas. – Diablos – gruñí, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me impedía pensar con claridad._

-Hola, bella durmiente – esa odiosa voz otra vez.

-¿Te pagan por ser un cerdo, o lo eres por amor al arte? – lo miré con desprecio.

-Oh, vamos Andrea…Hazme el trabajo un poco más fácil…No querrás que las cosas se tornen a la fuerza – ronroneando repugnantemente en mi oído.

Sin dudar un segundo más escupí su rostro y en respuesta, recibí una fuerte bofetada que estoy segura que dejó su marca, ya que el ardor luego fue insoportable. – Perra –

* * *

-Amigo, te ves terrible – Falcon ayudaba a levantarse a un dolorido capitán…

\- Rumlow se llevó a Andrea – Steve se frotaba la cabeza, como si la frustración saliera por sus poros.

-Eso es terrible, amigo…Pero ¿Sabes porque escapó? Stark está perdiendo la cabeza creyendo que no es una persona confiable.

-Iba a buscar a su amiga, de hecho…Este es su departamento…O lo que queda de él –

-¿Y cómo crees que se pondrá tu amigo al enterarse de esto? –

-No lo sé – Steve frunció sus cejas.

-Tony no cre…-Steve lo interrumpió.

-Por favor, solo deja de mencionarlo… ** _Stark nunca comprendería estas cosas_** – Había perdido la paciencia.

* * *

Steve:

Avancé por los pasillos…Stark había recompuesto los sistemas por lo que todo había vuelto a su orden…Había amanecido hace muy poco, aun no sabía cómo decirle a Barnes esto…Ni sabía cómo reaccionaría. Es que…Mierda, _¿No podrían calmarse un poco las cosas por un tiempo? Es frustrante vivir en constante angustia por lo que pasa a cada segundo…A veces me pregunto que es vivir._

Entré a su habitación sin golpear, olvidando por momentos la distancia que ahora condiciona nuestra amistad…Él estaba aún recostado, mirando hacia el techo

-Buck…-

-Steve – una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se sentó - ¿Qué sucede? –

Parecía esperar las malas noticias, como si supiera que algo importante debía decirle.

-Andrea…Ella, se la llevaron-

* * *

 _Flashback Andrea…_

 _-Dr. Zola, no cuestiono sus métodos…Pero esta joven ya tiene dones…Natos, ¿Por qué razón modificar su naturaleza?- Un extraño y alto sujeto deambulaba alrededor de la muchacha, quién estaba sentada, con una aguja clavada en su brazo y varios sueros ingresando a su interior._

 _-Verá usted…La vida es algo tan efímero…Casi una cuestión de segundos comparado con la longevidad de nuestra civilización. – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Y un don tan especial e interesante – miró a la muchacha – Sería una pena que solo durase la brevedad de una vida común y corriente…Además de que – tocó su fino brazo – no le vendría mal algo de fuerza…Va a tener grandes retos, Señorita Carlson – El doctor rió mientras tomaba algo del añejo vino junto con el sujeto._

 _Fin del flashback._

* * *

-¿Sabes que me ordenaron al traerte a nuestra locación transitoria? - Rumlow estaba sentado frente a ella, con apenas una musculosa y un jean oscuro.

Ella solo lo observó en silencio – Algo que frecuentabas hacer con mucho gusto durante tus años de servicio – se puso de pie lentamente, como una fiera acechando su presa. Andrea movió sus brazos, pero estos estaban muy bien sujetos…Una luz demasiado blanca sobre su cabeza, cegaba sus ojos.

-Sí…Torturarte – Comenzó a caminar lentamente a su alrededor – y pensé… ¿Porqué solo torturarte?...Podría hacerlo y…Ganar algo a mi favor… - tomó una silla y se sentó a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Andrea abrió sus ojos y se incomodó de su cercanía – Ni se te ocurra –

-Sabiendo que hace tiempo ya, tú me rechazaste… ¿Qué opción tendrías ahora? – sonrió y acarició lentamente su mejilla – Tienes una piel tan suave.

-ALEJATE DE MÍ, MALDITO INBÉCIL, VOY A ASESINARTE…- Brock colocó su mano sobre su boca y comenzó a chistar.

\- no, no, así no funcionan las cosas…Dices algo más y - señaló su cabeza como si fuera un arma – Tú amiga pagará las consecuencias.

La piel de la muchacha se erizó y una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla…

-No, linda…No llores… - pasó su dedo por su lágrima, secándola y se acercó a su rostro tanto que podía sentir su pesada respiración. – Tener que llegar a estas condiciones para tener algo de ti… - Andrea solo evitaba su mirada, apretando sus labios – Y apuesto que algún desgraciado podría obtener lo que sea…Sin siquiera pedirlo –

Ella lo miró de reojo algo confundida

-Eso no importa ahora…- rozó su mejilla con sus labios. – _ **Hoy te tengo aquí…**_ -Su siniestra voz hizo eco en su mente reiteradas veces.

* * *

 **Para anotarse en el club de "Odiamos a Rumlow" pase y formese en la fila por favor... Los cafés son cortesía de la casa... Y si aún no lo hacen...Lo odiarán. jajajajaj**


	13. Rupturas

**A mi opinión, este es un capítulo algo violento. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?**

* * *

 _Capítulo 13: Rupturas._

-Por favor Brock – Andrea susurró, evitando su mirada.

\- _Que excitante puede ser que por quién has resignado tanto aguarda detrás de esa puerta, aún en criogenia y no puede hacer nada_ …- Susurró en su oído mientras bajaba el bretel de su corpiño.

-¿Qué ganas con esto? Maldición, además, ambos sabemos que ha muerto – lo miró a los ojos.

\- Es cierto, luego de tú inminente escape junto al soldado Barnes… Las cámaras de crio colapsaron…Tú…Lo mataste Carlson – Sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello, muy lentamente la piel de la prisionera se erizaba y sus músculos se tensaban al contacto con sus asquerosas manos.

-No es cierto – las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con rapidez – Él ha muerto hace tiempo.

-Cree lo que tú quieras – tomó su rostro con su mano, apretando su mandíbula y fijando su mirada con él – me agrada guardar su cuerpo como una especie de trofeo – sonrió y presionó un botón de un control, pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver el cuerpo de un sujeto, congelado dentro de una cápsula.

Andrea presionó sus dientes, llena de odio – Eres un maldito desgraciado, no estaría contigo ni aunque lo hubieras intentado dignamente – Rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz con su frente, provocando que sangrase automáticamente, dejando caer algunas gotas sobre su rostro.

-Te la buscaste, perra asquerosa – le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, partiéndole gran parte del labio inferior, ella comenzó a escupir sangre y maldecir en silencio, por el fuerte dolor. Con ayuda de un fino cuchillo, desgarró completamente la parte superior de su ropa, dejando ver su ropa interior

– DEJAME – Andrea gritó, moviéndose constantemente, intentando zafarse de sus manos, pero era imposible, estaba muy bien sujetas.

-Esto es increíble – una sonrisa morbosa se dibujó en el rostro del sujeto – Oh, pero sería muy poco caballeroso tenerte así – soltó las manijas que la mantenían apresada y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la arrojó al suelo con gran fuerza y la arrastró muy cerca de la cámara de criogenia. Tomó una jeringa con un extraño contenido y rápidamente lo clavó en su brazo. Andrea soltó un grito.

-¿Qué, ¿QUE ES ESO? – lo miró horrorizada, aún intentando zafarse de su agarre – Por favor, suéltame – continuó gritando entre llantos.

-Oh cariño, vamos…Disfrutarás esto – sus manos iban y venían desde su cuello hasta su abdomen… y comenzó besando sus labios a la fuerza.

 _Andrea intentaba evitarlo, separarse de él, quitarlo de encima y asesinarlo de la manera más sádica…Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón sus sentidos y extremidades se entorpecían con cada minuto que pasaba y sus manos y piernas cada vez respondían menos a sus intenciones, todo comenzó a girar en su cabeza… Y su visión se tornaba movediza. Reiteradas veces intentó concentrarse para usar su poder de la peor manera, para destrozarlo en pedazos o aunque sea desplazarlo lejos de ella…Pero era imposible, estaba demasiado afectada._

 _Evitando sus asquerosos besos, lentamente rotó su cabeza hacia la cámara de criogenia, y fijó sus ojos en el rostro del sujeto congelado. Era un muchacho de no más de 25 años… Cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes… **Unos profundos ojos verdes que cuándo vivían eran la ventana al más hermoso paisaje y unos finos labios que calzaban perfectos en ese rostro…** Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas…Lágrimas de dolor e impotencia._

Cerró sus ojos y se fundió en algunos recuerdos…

* * *

-Ambos saben que es una locura…Saben que es una trampa de hydra, por el amor de Dios…¿Alguien puede ser coherente?- Tony miró a ambos.

Barnes se sonó los dedos de su mano y luego lo miró – Tony, iré aunque lo prohíbas…No me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Estarán yendo a la boca del lobo, Steve te necesito aquí…Estamos investigando un posible atentado – Stark estaba a punto de rogar.

Steve perdió la paciencia – Tony…No soy el único vengador. – Se levantó y se retiró de la habitación, esperando que Bucky lo siga – Nos iremos inmediatamente.

-Gracias por nada – Tony apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y enterró su rostro entre sus manos – Odio ser el único que razona aquí. - Llama a Barton y los demás. –

* * *

Steve y Barnes tomaron el primer quinjet disponible sobre la plataforma.

-¿Cómo sabremos dónde están? – Barnes cargaba un arma y la colocaba en su cintura.

\- No hay muchos lugares dónde Hydra pueda alojarse aún, en estas áreas. Iremos al más cercano. El asunto es…Que aún no se hayan ido – Steve tenía su vista fija en el paisaje celeste frente a ellos.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-El posible atentado que investiga Tony, está previsto en Sudamérica…Siento que tienen planes interesantes para tu amiga.-

-¿Y cómo piensas que la someterán? Ellos no han manipulado su mente… -

-De la misma forma que lo han hecho durante sus años de servicio, supongo – Steve lo miró de reojo.

Barnes mordió su labio, miró nuevamente su arma y luego a Steve – Esto me recuerda a nuestras viejas aventuras…-

-Tenemos recuerdos muy diferentes de nuestras viejas aventuras – Steve soltó una pequeña risa.

* * *

Andrea:

 _No quería abrir mis ojos…Los había cerrado, quedándome solo con la imagen de él… Y olvidar todo lo demás, incluso lo que había sucedido hace minutos. Sentía tanto odio, tanto resentimiento, tanto asco…Incluso de mí. Vergüenza, mi dignidad…Había quedado hecha pedazos…Y aún vivía para sentir todo ello. Hubiera preferido la mutilación, la flagelación, incluso que me quitaran todos estos dones que un día me condenaron a caer en las manos equivocadas. Pero no, aquí estoy en el frío suelo aún, frente a esa maldita cámara de crio… Y siento tanto desagrado, maldición, me siento tan despreciable. Nunca lloré tanto en mi vida y lo peor es que sigo haciéndolo, soy una maldita débil, inútil, inservible, incapaz de controlar la única defensa que podría haber hecho la diferencia entre lo que padecí y no pasar por sus horrendas manos._

 _ **Una vez más…Estaba rota.**_

* * *

Lentamente, tomó una remera y un pantalón que le habían dejado sobre la mesa aquellos que se encargaban también de dejarle algo de agua y comida. – Compasión barata – susurró para sus adentros y se vistió con ellos, quitándose los rastros de girones de lo que había quedado de sus prendas anteriores. Miró su cuerpo… Y no lo sentía así…No lo sentía suyo, no era suyo…Estaba corrompido…

Luego tomó algo del agua que le habían dejado y la escupió al suelo. Caminó a paso lento, observando la cámara. – Te he fallado… Te he fallado tanto – susurró apoyando su mano sobre el vidrio – Lo lamento – bajó la mirada y luego golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el cristal… Éste se quebró pero no logró romperse. Soltó un grito desgarrador y una vez más golpeó el cristal con todas sus fuerzas…Ahora con ambas manos…Provocándose varios cortes en las manos y destrozando el cristal la sangre corría por sus manos y la cámara finalmente cedió abriendo sus puertas. Un vapor helado y blancuzco salió para luego dejar ver el cuerpo congelado del sujeto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Andrea, quién usando todas sus fuerzas tomó el cuerpo congelado, y lo bajó al suelo. Sentía como la frialdad del hielo quemaba sus manos y extremidades al hacer contacto pero no le importó, ya estaba destrozada – **Lo lamento…Todo lo lamento, nunca voy a olvidarte. Debí aceptar la realidad** – acarició la mejilla del cadáver helado. –Mordió su labio inferior – **Y lamento también no poder llevarte conmigo.** –miró hacia los vidrios partidos y luego a él nuevamente, beso su helada mejilla, en forma de despedida y se puso de pie, tomando uno de los vidrios más grandes que habían quedado en el suelo, lo guardó en su cintura y luego se sentó sobre una de las mesas a comer lo que le habían dejado. Algo había cambiado en ella y una sonrisa extraña se plasmó en su rostro.

* * *

-¿Conoces esta base? – Steve aterrizó bastante lejos del lugar, para evitar ser detectados.

Bucky entrecerró sus ojos pensativamente – Es una base transitoria, si están aquí, no será por mucho tiempo…

-Entonces andando – Steve se puso de pie y se colocó su característico escudo en su espalda.

-Seguro no te descubrirán con esos colores tan poco estridentes – Bucky lo miró de reojo conteniendo la risa.

-Tú tampoco pasas muy desapercibido con tu brazo de transformer, Buck – Steve se burló.

-¿Transformer? – James lo miró confundido.

- _Es una película sobre unos autos que en realidad son extraterrestres y…_ \- Barnes lo interrumpió.

-Oh, me explicas luego, vamos – Ambos bajaron del quinjet.

* * *

Las puertas de la habitación en la que contenían a Andrea se abrieron de par en par…Y para sorpresa del sujeto, que al parecer era solo un soldado, que venía a controlar, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad…Y en total silencio. Tomó su arma e ingresó lentamente a la habitación, totalmente a la defensiva.

-¡CARLSON! –gritó y miró a todos lados. Pronto sintió unos pasos detrás de él y no llego a realizar nada, pronto el vidrio que Andrea anteriormente había guardado, estaba atravesando su garganta. Se quitó la sangre de las manos y tomó su arma para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estarás? – susurró mientras caminaba a paso acelerado en busca de Camila.

Pronto notó que a lo lejos varios sujetos también de seguridad corrían hacia ella a punto de dispararle – QUIETA-

-AL DEMONIO – gritó y extendió su mano desplazándolos varios metros y haciéndolos chocar entre ellos.

Siguió corriendo y pronto encontró la otra habitación de contención, abrió la puerta y allí estaba.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que es la mejor entrada? Es la principal – Steve no confiaba en la estrategia de Bucky.

-Y por eso mismo, es la menos vigilada…Todos deciden entrar por las alternativas…Sin embargo, mantente alerta… - Ambos ingresaron al edificio.

* * *

-Camila…Hey – la sacudió despertándola de su sueño – Despierta…Debemos irnos – Andrea la tomó en sus brazos y notó que tenía varios golpes en sus brazos y rostro.

-¿Andrea?- frotó sus ojos - ¿Dónde estabas?¿Que es todo esto Andrea?¿Que son estos hombres? – comenzó a sollozar – Por Dios, esto es horrible… No entiendo que…- Andrea la interrumpió.

-Te juro que te explicaré, pero ahora debemos irnos Camila…Y debemos hacerlo rápido… ¿Sabes disparar? – le extendió un revólver.

-Ciertamente, no – La miró confundida.

-Inténtalo aunque sea, debemos defendernos – Le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego se puso de pie, ayudándola – Mantente detrás de mí – Volvió a ponerse a la defensiva y ambas salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Camila se mantuvo detrás de ella y a la defensiva también, a pesar de su inexperiencia con las armas.

 _Pronto algunos hombres más aparecieron y rápidamente fueron derribados hasta que llegaron a una sala, cercana a la salida… Allí se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Steve y James peleando con suficientes soldados como para arrinconarlos._

-Mierda – susurró Andrea mientras apuntaba y comenzaba a disparar – Camila, intenta darle a alguno.

-Pero… - Ella la interrumpió mientras los sonidos de los disparos las ensordecían.

 **-SOLO HAZLO POR FAVOR, NUESTRA VIDA DEPENDE DE ELLO** – la miró desesperada.

Para su sorpresa Camila, no tenía muy mala puntería y luego de ajustar varias veces su enfoque, había logrado derribar a algunos.

Andrea le sonrió – Vamos, rápido – Tomó su mano y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras al encuentro con los dos soldados.

-¡Andrea! – Steve gritó y miro a Buck, sin embargo algo se interpuso en el camino entre ellos…Y no era nada más y nada menos que Rumlow.

 _ **\- ¿Te vas tan pronto?- sonrió burlonamente.**_

-Camila, quedate detrás de mí – Andrea lo miró con furia, su corazón se aceleró, pronto los terribles sentimientos que había padecido anteriormente volvieron a salir a flote.

-Voy a matarte desgraciado, de la peor manera –

Steve gritó – RUMLOW, DÉJALA IR - comenzó a avanzar.

-Oh…No, no no… quedate ahí – señaló a varios sujetos que apuntaban hacia ellos desde el segundo piso. – Esto no es asunto tuyo, Rogers. Pero…Miren que trajeron este par de perras – sonrió y miró al soldado de invierno, quien lo observaba también con ira.

Steve arrojó su escudo al aire, golpeando a varios de los sujetos que estaban en el segundo piso. Varios disparos al aire, colapsaron la escena. Barnes comenzó a disparar hacia ellos también, apoyando y cubriendo a Steve.

Andrea rodeó con sus brazos a Camila y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, intentando no salir heridas por los disparos. –RÁPIDO –le gritó a Camila mientras ambas salían del lugar.

* * *

Pronto Steve y Barnes también habían logrado salir del lugar, casi de suerte,

Rumlow, como un completo cobarde en medio del tiroteo, se había resguardado en otro lado, desapareciendo de la visión de ambos.

-¿Están bien? – Steve se dirigió a ellas mientras corrían hacia el quinjet.

-Está en esa dirección- Barnes señaló el lugar dónde aguardaba la nave.

 _Andrea y Camila continuaban corriendo a gran velocidad. Al llegar allí finalmente se detuvieron a tomar algo de aire._

-Lo hicimos – incrédula, miró a todos y se separó apenas de su amiga.

Pronto la mirada de todos cambió. _Camila había cambiado su rostro completamente de una sonrisa a sorpresa, miró a todos y luego bajó su mirada hasta su vientre…Dónde dos disparos se alojaban muy cerca de su pecho…Dejando un enorme rastro de sangre._

-No, no puede ser – Andrea la miró y comenzó a presionar sus heridas. –No, estarás bien… - Su amiga comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

-Andrea – Steve susurró completamente dolido por la situación… -Debemos irnos.

-Vamos… la llevaremos a la base. Rápido – James la tomó del hombro.

Camila cayó al suelo y Andrea la tomó entre sus brazos – Amiga, por favor…mantente despierta…Estarás bien, te atenderan.

La muchacha escupió un poco de sangre y la miró con sus ojos enormemente abiertos – _Andrea…Tengo frío, Andrea_. –

Andrea se secó las lágrimas y la abrazó con más fuerzas. – Por el amor de Dios, no, todo va a estar bien.

-Andrea – ellos abrieron el quinjet y aguardaban.

-Te quiero amiga, gracias por sacarme de allí – ella le sonrió.

-Mierda, no, no digas eso – _la abrazó con fuerza y noto como pronto la luz en el interior de su amiga se iba apagando, lentamente, hasta que ya no quedara nada en su interior._

Barnes de manera extraña y dudosa, cási por instinto bajo a su altura y la rodeó con sus brazos ayudandola a ponerse de pie – Vamos – susurró y la abrazó con más fuerza. Sin embargo, Andrea apretó sus dientes con furia y luego gritó –NOO –se soltó de sus brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección a la base –VOY A MATARLO, MALDITO –extendió sus brazos conteniendo una gran cantidad de energía. –LO VOY ASESINAR – gritó mientras continuaba corriendo.

-¡ANDREA!- Steve gritó y miró a James – BUCK, VE POR ELLA. – Steve tomó el cuerpo de Camila y lo dejó dentro del quinjet.

James corrió rápidamente detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla – DETENTE ANDREA, TE MATARAN – gritó, pero ella no se detuvo, hasta que logró estar a su altura finalmente y detenerla, tomandola de la cintura y haciendola caer al suelo. Finalmente la masa de energía se desintegró y Andrea apoyó los brazos en el suelo intentando soltarse –DEJAME, JAMES DEJAME IR POR FAVOR- lloraba mientras intentaba soltarse.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, con mucha fuerza, impidiendo que se mueva.

-Por favor, Andrea…Detente.

- _Él me destrozó, él rompió todo en mí_ – lloraba desconsoladamente – quiero matarlo…Quiero asesinarlo – gritaba conteniendo su ira en su pecho.

 _- **Aún no es el momento** – finalmente susurro._

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí un capítulo largo y bastante doloroso en mi opinión...Por favor no me odien. Todavía hay cupos disponibles en el club de ODIAMOS A RUMLOW. Vamos, adelante.**

 **Me gustaría saber que les pareció este capítulo, si fue taaaaaan trágico para ustedes, como yo lo sentí. Y ¿Que opinan del sujeto en criogenia?**

 **En fin. Gracias por leer y espero sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Saludos.**


	14. Conmoción

_Capítulo 14: Conmoción._

 _Las pesadas nubes negras habían luchado hasta el último minuto para no ceder ante la necesidad de finalmente convertir ese día con nostalgia y tristeza por demás en un paisaje lluvioso teñido de pinceladas verdes a causa de la vegetación._

 _Los paraguas en tonalidades oscuras combinaban perfectamente con las indumentarias sombrias a causa del evento que estaban presenciando._

 _Un constante salpiqueteo se mezclaba con los sollozos incontenibles de una muchacha partida en mil pedazos, a la cual unos brazos bastante torpes intentaban contener._

 _Al fondo, un sacerdote leyendo su interminable discurso hacía la escena aún más deprimente y lúgubre. Y en el centro del lugar un cajón de una madera oscura, se llevaba todas las miradas._

-¿Has obtenido información sobre el ataque?- Rogers le susurró entre dientes a Stark quien observaba la escena a traves de unos lentes oscuros.

-Nada nuevo, lo ultimo que sabemos es la información que nos otorgó tu amigo, una base transitoria…Pero no tenemos información sobre su próximo destino u objetivos –

-Barton supone que el ataque será en sudamérica…Pero hasta el momento solo es una corazonada y… - Stark lo interrumpio tosiendo.

-En fin, he pausado mi investigación…Debido a que me encuentro excesivamente preocupado por esta muchacha – tronó sus dedos.

-Los estudios médicos informaron que se encontraba estable y…-Stark volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Me extraña que en estos momentos _yo sea el más humano, Rogers_. Esta muchacha más alla de la experiencia y edad que tenga…Ha pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo y en cualquier momento podría brotar en una crisis psicótica. Más alla de su integridad me preocupa que pueda convertirse en un peligro…teniendo en cuenta sus poderes poco controlados – Suspiró y luego notó que el sacerdote había terminado de hablar.

* * *

 _Pronto el lugar había quedado completamente solitario…A excepción de Andrea, quién permanecía parada frente a la montaña de tierra removida…Con la mirada perdida y un rostro de amargura._

Barnes había accedido a quedarse a esperarla y aguardaba a unos metros en silencio, con su traje algo salpicado de barro a causa de la reciente lluvia.

-Andrea… - Una tormenta se acercaba, que amenazaba con ser aún peor que el chaparrón anterior…Por lo que debían irse de ese lugar…El viento comenzaba a azotar los arboles.

Ella solo le dedico una mirada de unos pocos segundos y luego fijó nuevamente sus ojos en el horizonte - ¿Cómo lo soportas? He pasado por miles de cosas y nuevamente me siento tan inexperta… -volteó hacia él – Pensé que estaba lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa –

Barnes avanzó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza – Núnca dejas de sorprenderte. Son heridas que pronto forjarán una piel más fuerte. Ambos sabemos que no es fácil –

-Ya no me siento tan fuerte – Andrea miró sus manos aún llenas de moretones y marcas.

-Vamos – James se aclaró la voz.

* * *

Ambos viajaban en silencio, en el asiento trasero…El sueño parecía estar llegando a Andrea, apoderandose de su consciencia y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Barnes en busca de algo de comodidad.

Él sin dudarlo cruzó su brazo por sobre su hombro, pero inesperadamente Andrea se exaltó, separandose rápidamente y luego mirandolo – Oh…Em… Yo…- estaba muy nerviosa y bastante avergonzada, había reaccionado completamente a la defensiva por nada – lo s…-él la interrumpió.

-Está bien – él suspiró también algo avergonzado.

-Solo…No me toques inesperadamente – lo miró casi rogando que la tierra se la tragase en ese momento por lo que estaba diciendo.

* * *

El viaje, algo más incomodo terminó. Al llegar al lugar todo estaban aguardando por ellos, casi como si se tratara de una fiesta sorpresa, reunidos en la sala, con snacks y algunas bebidas de por medio… Ingresaron por la puerta más grande y Natasha y Barton se acercaron primero a intentar interactuar con la joven, sin embargo la situación la incomodó aun más y más.

-¿Por qué estan todos reunidos? –

-Oh, solo…Es sabado, ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Sé que estás triste…Te hara bien – Natasha sonrió levemente y trató de tocar su hombro, pero ella se distanció un poco y continuó mirando a su alrededor con sus cejas algo fruncidas.

-Andrea… -Barton susurró, pero ella continuaba confundida, como fuera de sí.

Barnes había aprovechado la presencia de Natasha y Barton para ir a hablar con Rogers y la recién llegada Wanda Maximoff.

-Carlson – Barton había notado algo extraño en ella, una energía diferente, más allá de la conmoción.

Natasha estaba a punto de decir algo pero Barton la interrumpió rápidamente gritando -¡Abre la puerta! - Natasha la abrió de un golpe y Barton tacleó a Andrea, _arrojandose fuera de la habitación varios metros sujetando fuertemente a la mujer entre sus brazos._

-¿Qué demonios…- al mirarla notó que ella se encontraba completamente desmayada. – Mierda – la tomó entre sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza.

Rápidamente todos estaban rodeandolo observando la situación - ¿Qué sucedió? – frase que se repitió a coro reiteradas veces.

-Hagan espacio- gritó Barton casi perdiendo la paciencia – dejenla respirar.

Tomó a Tony de su arreglada corbata y lo bajó hacia él – quitame a toda esta gente de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que pase nada grave – su voz era casi un gruñido desesperado.

* * *

Stark abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido y luego reacciono – Vamos, dejenlos solos, solo fue un desmayo, se acabo la fiesta – pronto todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones u a otro lugar a seguir sus dialogos ahora impregnados del evento que habían presenciado.

* * *

Barton llevó a Andrea hasta su habitación, quién poco a poco iba despertando - ¿Dónde estoy? –

-Está todo bien, solo te descompensaste. Barton intentó tocar su frente para tomar su temperatura, pero ella se corrió.

-Estoy bien, ya me siento mejor – soltó una sonrisa falsa.

Barton cruzó sus brazos para darle seguridad – Sabes que no es así…

Ella solo bajó la mirada – Siento que no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera me siento comoda estrechandole la mano a un amigo…-

-Hey, ha pasado muy poco…Calma… - miró a su alrededor – todo estará bien…Solo necesitas tiempo y esto es algo que no se puede acelerar ni evadir.

\- lo sé… Pero soy una piedra en sus actividades –

\- No…de hecho,no – pensativo – algún día cuándo las cosas esten oscuras quizás te necesitemos…Y espero que estés allí – sonrió.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa – esta claro…

-Andrea quiero que te vayas – Barton endureció su mirada.

-¿Eh?¿ A donde?¿de que hablas? – Ella se sorprendió.

-No te asustes, solo quiero que te vayas por un tiempo a las afueras de Nueva York, tengo una casa…algo así como de veraneo…Núnca voy, no existen las vacaciones en los Avengers. Necesitas estar lejos de todo esto…-

-Eso…Pero… - Andrea mordió su labio inferior.

-No irás sola…Sí aun confias en Barnes puedes ir con él…O con Natasha…Ella estaría dispuesta a acompañarte.

-¿Ellos saben de esto? –Andrea jugaba con sus dedos.

-No…en realidad es algo que se me ocurrió hace unos minutos…Pero es por tu bien…Me agradas. –

-No sé si sería correcto irme en estos momentos… Todo esta tan turbulento –

Clint se puso de pie hasta ella y tocó su hombro – Andrea, tienes mucho potencial…Lo sabes, también sabes que te estas involucrando con nuestra organización…Pero así no te sirves…Ni para ti…Ni para nosotros. –

Andrea bajó la mirada. – Solo quiero un poco de calma, me siento tan sucia, siento tanto odio Clint…Ni siquiera puedo permitir que alguién con quién pase tanto tiempo me toque… Es como si me quemara la piel…El abrazo más sincero…Hoy no puedo sentirlo.

-Por eso mismo…Quiero que hagas esto…Hablame de reencontrarse a uno mísmo luego de que un tipo se meta en tu mente y te manipule a su interés – Barton rodeó sus ojos.

-Gracias Clint – Andrea se acercó a él y con sus brazos algo temblorosos rodeó sus hombros…Temerosa al contacto al principio, pero luego aprovechando la calidez de dicho abrazo. _Pues, **quizás él, era un posible amigo, en toda la oscuridad.** Al levantar la vista notó que en el marco de la puerta aguardaba James, en completo silencio y una extraña mueca en su rostro._

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Ya sé, fue muy larga mi ausencia. *se revuelca en el suelo llorando y pidiendo perdon* Pero es que tuve un viaje, en el cual no te** **nía señal ni en el celular y luego un molesto bloqueo me atacó. Aquí estoy con un capítulo corto y algo tranquilo para mi gusto...Pero luego de todo lo que paso, era de esperarse por favor!. Gracias por dejar sus lindos comentarios, que anhelo seguir leyendo y disfruten. Prometo actualizar más pronto.**

 **Saludooooooos a todos.**


	15. En medio de la tormenta

_Capítulo 15: En medio de la tormenta._

Pocos elementos, algunas mudas de ropa…Un auto tomado del almacen de Stark y pronto Barnes y Andrea estaban rumbo al destino que Clint les había ofrecido.

 _Largas e interminables rutas rodeadas de pastizales y plantaciones se presentaban ante y alrededor de ellos. Un atardecer demasiado apurado teñía el horizonte de un cálido tono colorado y la brisa fresca se abría paso por el pequeño espacio de la ventana abierta desordenando bastante los cabellos de ambos. Debido a la inestabilidad de la muchacha, el soldado había decidido conducir._

Muy pocas palabras se habían cruzado durante las horas que habían transcurrido, ella se limitó a apoyar su cabeza contra el vidrio de su ventana y observar detenidamente el paisaje que a gran velocidad cambiaba, regalandole solo una vez cada tanto una mirada que parecía solo querer saber si todo continuaba en orden…A lo que James contestaba asintiendo con la cabeza y una media sonrisa dudosa.

Pronto un pesado y oscuro manto con infinidad de luces talladas había cubierto todo a su alrededor, y el paisaje se limitaba a siluetas levemente reflejadas en las luces de los faroles del coche. Hace varios kilometros habían pasado la ultima estación de servicio dónde cargaron combustible y continuaron su recorrido.

El cansancio se hacía cada vez más presente en el conductor y Andrea lo había notado por lo que decidió comenzar a intercambiar algunas palabras con él para evitar que se durmiera.

-Aún faltan varios kilometros…- Miró el gps de reojo – ¿Seguro que puedes continuar?

Barnes suspiró cansadamente y fregó sus ojos con su mano libre –supongo que sí-

-Deberías detenerte… -Casi inconscientemente tocó su hombro y lo miró fijamente – Vamos, continuaremos en unas horas -

James mordió su labio inferior, realmente no quería detenerse pero el cansancio era mayor que su fuerza de voluntad. Lentamente orilló el auto y detuvo el motor. Rápidamente bajo el asiento para quedar más cómodo y se recostó para luego dejar caer su cabeza en dirección a Andrea, quién ya se había acomodado casi en posición fetal apoyando su mejilla contra el respaldar del asiento.

-Gracias por venir conmigo – Andrea le dio una media sonrisa, aún algo tímida.

-No hay de que…He estado contigo desde que quise asesinarte…Eres un mal dificil de quitar – intentó alivianar la tensión.

Ella soltó una risa vaga y lo miró - _ **¿Porqué sigues conmigo, Barnes? Sabes que soy una bomba de tiempo…**_ \- comenzó a manejar una masa de energía con su mano libre – Esto…ultimamente me esta costando controlarlo.

-Supongo que…Porque conosco la sensación de descontrol…De no poder dominar lo que fluye en tu interior. – clavó sus ojos en ella – Quizás también porque has hecho mucho por mí.

Andrea tragó saliva algo temerosa por lo que diría – ¿Torturarte reiteradas veces? –bajó la mirada avergonzada – No soy buena Buck…Quizás lo bueno que hice por ti es nada en comparación con lo que he hecho en el…- Él la detuvo colocando su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior.

-¿Justo a mí vienes a hablarme de eso? No puedo juzgarte por absolutamente nada, lo poco que conozco de mí es horroroso, deshonrado, terrible. – Bajo lentamente su dedo _hasta colocarlo en la base de su mentón._

* * *

Andrea:

 _Esa mano, ese contacto…Por primera vez no me había exaltado…Ni incomodado…Para nada, sentía cierta paz que hace tiempo anhelaba y eso provocaba en mi interior una sensación de calidez…Irónico que el soldado del invierno provoque eso en mí. Estaba llena de temores, sí…Dolores…Angustias…Pero por alguna razon estar a su lado me hacía sentir un poco mejor, un poco menos rota… **Como si sus pedazos se reunieran con los restos de mí y ayudaran a ocupar esos espacios astillados en mi interior.**_

Pronto unos ruidos reiterados sobre el techo me distrayeron de mis pensamientos y mis sospechas se confirmaron al observar como el parabrisas se llenaba de pintas transparentes que pronto se mezclaban entre ellas en una precipitación más intensa. Algunos relámpagos en el horizonte iluminaban nuestros rostros para luego dejarnos en la cegadora oscuridad nuevamente. Teñida de chispeantes gotas se oía en el fondo Sirens de Pearl Jam, una de mis canciones favoritas. Sentí la repentina necesidad de salir rápidamente del auto y dejar que la lluvia me cubriera por completo. Una sensación de calma desconsolada me invadió y mis lágrimas se perdían entre las gotas que corrían por mi rostro, una amplia sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro. Me apoyé contra el coche y cerré mis ojos.

-¡Andrea! ¿Qué haces? – James salió algo preocupado del auto y se quedó observandome sin comprender. Sin abrir mis ojos le hice señas con mi mano para que se acercara y se apoyara en el coche, a mi lado.

Extendí mis manos al aire y comence a manejar masas de energía mezcladas con las gotas de lluvia, dándome la posibilidad de crear formas con estas. Disfrutaba hacer esto cuándo no debía estar en una misión suicida… O debía esconder mis dones…Muy de niña…Cuándo sólo el juego y la diversión importaba…Podía pasar horas manipulando la lluvia a mi antojo, creando formas y juntando gotas hasta que eran una enorme masa de agua tan pesada que caía salpicando todo a mi alrededor. Sonreí, y sentí esa sensación de niña…Nuevamente, jugando bajo la lluvia, en medio de la noche…Rodeada de campos.

Movía mis manos de diferentes maneras, moviendo las masas de agua de un lugar a otro, trasluciendose entre ellas la extraña luz que producían los campos que producía.

-Esto… Siempre me ha gustado hacer esto. – susurré mientras continuaba con la mirada fija en mi trabajo.

De reojo pude notar una sonrisa en el rostro de James, quién luego comenzó a frotar su cabello cubierto de agua salpicando todo a su alrededor. Pronto dejé caer toda el agua que venía controlando y noté como un flequillo más largo se interponía incómodamente entre sus clásicos y profundos ojos claros. Sonreí, con algo de ternura y me volteé hacia él, lentamente y con cuidado corrí el cabello, completamente mojado de sus ojos y comencé a empujar sus flequillos hacia atrás, dándole un look algo anticuado, pero que lucía tan bien en él.

Él permanecía en silencio, observándome con esa mirada…Tan llena de cosas, que sé que quizás podría descifrar con el más mínimo contacto…Pero que no quería hacerlo…Era una de las más lindas e intimidantes incertidumbres...

 _¿Quién diría que allí, en el medio de la nada, en el medio de la noche, bajo una pesada tormenta, junto al hombre que en un principio había querido asesinarme…Encontraría un poco de la serenidad que hace tiempo anhelaba con toda mi alma?_

 **James abrió su boca como si quisiera decir algo con dificultad…**

* * *

 **Este es el momento en que me coloco frente al paredón y dejo que me apedreen cruelmente por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Lo merezco, sí...Perdonenme, PERDON, PERDONN POR FAVOR. Tengo el cartel "shame" en la frente.**

 **Se vienen cosas interesantes.**


End file.
